Le coeur de la Silésie
by Polskabi
Summary: Alors qu'il commence sa première année au Collegium śląski, collège de sorcellerie et magie en Silésie, une région de Pologne, Damian va être amener à découvrir des secrets bien enfouis. Pourquoi ces secrets doivent-ils le rester? Qu'arriverait-il si quelqu'un de malintentionné les découvrait?
1. Chapitre 1 : Silésia Magic Center

Chapitre 1

Le Silesia Magic Center

C'était un samedi du mois d'août très chaud, à Tychy. Un jeune garçon de dix ans, habillé d'un short et d'un maillot vert, était dans la rue avec son père. Ils sortaient tout juste du match qu'ils étaient allés voir, qui avait vu la victoire de l'équipe de leur ville.

«Je suis trop content que le GKS ait gagné !» s'écria le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns coupés courts et aux yeux saphirs. De taille et de corpulence moyennes, il sautillait gaiement sur le chemin de la maison.

«Calme toi Damian, ce n'est qu'un match» s'amusa son père, un homme grand et fort, brun aux yeux chocolats, qui portait pour l'occasion le maillot de l'équipe locale.

Le dénommé Damian lui tira la langue avant de se baisser pour attraper une violette qu'il cacha dans ses mains. Quand il les ouvrit un papillon du même mauve que la fleur s'en échappa en voletant autour de sa tête.

«Mon garçon je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ce genre de choses quand nous sommes dans la rue, mais seulement à la maison !» le gronda cette fois son père.

«Pardon papa» s'excusa le garçon.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison, où ils retrouvèrent le restant de la famille.

«Alors, ce match, comment il était ?» demanda la mère de famille, une femme aux yeux d'azur et dont la chevelure châtain lui descendait jusqu'au milieu du dos.

«Trop cool ! Ils ont gagné 3-0, les buts sont de Damian Szczęsny , Bartosz Flis et même Łukasz Kopczyk *! Et le gardien a fait de supers arrêts ! » débita d'une traite Damian.

«Et bien c'est super alors.. j'en ai profité pour faire un gâteau pour le goûter, alors va rejoindre ton frère et ta sœur à table pour en avoir. » ajouta sa mère.

Après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et partit se laver les mains, Damian rejoignit sa sœur Ania, âgée de sept ans, dont les cheveux acajou attachés en deux tresses encadraient le visage arrondie de l'enfance d'où deux yeux kakis l'observait, et son frère Grzegorz qui lui avait quatre ans, des cheveux d'ébènes et des yeux mordorés.

Leur mère arriva avec le gâteau encore tiède dans les mains et en coupa une part pour chacun. C'était un gâteau au chocolat et à la fraise, dont raffolaient les trois enfants. Ils eurent tôt fait de finir leur assiette, quand un tapement régulier se fit entendre à la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Le père alla ouvrir et Feyrul, le hibou de la famille entra, une lettre accrochée à sa patte gauche. Il se dirigea vers Damian et lui tendit la patte, en attendant qu'il décroche la lettre.

«Une lettre pour moi ?» s'étonna celui-ci.

Il détacha la lettre, où il vit écrit en écriture italique «Mr Damian Kasperczyk, ulica Edukacji 22, Tychy» et en sortit le parchemin plié en quatre pour lire ce que la lettre disait.

_Cher Monsieur Kasperczyk,_

_Nous somme heureux de vous dire que vous pourrez suivre les cours de magie au collège de magie Collegium śląski de Katowice. _

_Vous trouverez ci joint votre liste d'achats pour l'école. Vous devrez vous rendre accompagné d'une personne majeure au Silesia Magic Center pour y acheter votre nécessaire scolaire._

_La rentrée a lieu le trois septembre de cette année, et vous devrez pour ça prendre le tram à l'arrêt spécial près du Spodek._

_Cordialement_

_Mr Kowalski, directeur adjoint._

En regardant dans l'enveloppe, il y trouva une liste de fournitures scolaires ainsi qu'un Pass magique pour le tram à son nom.

«C'est quoi ?» demanda Ania.

«C'est ma lettre pour le Collegium śląski! Avec les fournitures à acheter !» s'écria Damian.

«Très bien, nous irons au Silesia Magic Center pour prendre tes fournitures dès lundi» Annonça le père.

«Mais lundi tu m'as promis d'aller voir l'entraînement.» se vexa Damian.

«C'est quand même plus important d'aller acheter tes affaires»

«Piotr, si tu lui as fait la promesse d'aller voir l'équipe lundi, allez-y» ajouta la mère au père du jeune sorcier.

«Bon d'accord Kasia...mais dès que c'est fini, on va faire nos achats !» concéda Piotr Kasperczyk.

Il eut en réponse un énorme câlin de la part de l'aîné qui partit avec sa lettre dans sa chambre pour noter ce qu'il voulait.

Le lundi qui suivait, Piotr et Damian partirent pour le stade du GKS Tychy pour aller voir l'équipe s'entraîner. Le garçon avait hâte que ça se finisse pour avoir l'occasion de papoter un peu avec eux et de les féliciter dans le même temps.

Quand enfin les joueurs terminèrent, ils dirent bonjour à Piotr et Damian, ayant l'habitude de les voir. Le garçon les félicita donc pour leur match. Les Tyszanie le remercièrent, avant de se rendre dans les vestiaires pour se changer.

« Bien maintenant, on va pouvoir faire tes achats scolaires » dit Piotr.

« J'arrive papa ! J'ai hâte de tout avoir ! » s'enthousiasma Damian.

Ils prirent donc le Tram Magic City, ou TMC pour faire plus simple, pour se rendre au Silesia Magic Center de Katowice, qui se trouvait en fait à côté du Silésia City Center, mais était invisible aux yeux de ceux qui n'avaient pas de pouvoirs magiques.

« Dis-moi, de quoi as-tu besoin ? » demanda Piotr en entrant dans l'immense galerie marchande.

Damian déplia son papier et lu

«Fournitures pour les premières années :

-Une baguette magique

-Un chaudron taille un

- Nécessaire scolaire à potion

-Une robe de sorcier noire

-Une costume de soirée

-Un jogging

-Un chapeau pointu noir

-Deux paires de gants en peau de dragon

-Les livres de cours suivant :

* _L'art des potions, niveau 1_ par Marcello Anvin

* _Sortilèges du monde pour débutant_, de Angela Taitkitourne

* _Les plantes magiques et leurs pouvoirs _de Rosi Rosenberg

* _Tout sur les métamorphoses, _de Witold Changetout

* _La tête dans les étoiles_, par Maria Danlalune

* _Sortilège de défense, niveau 1_, de Pawel Gélatrouille

* _English Book_ , par Harry O'neil

* un dictionnaire d'anglais

* un dictionnaire choisi parmi les langues suivantes : français, allemand, russe, espagnol

_**Le livre pour la deuxième langue sera distribué en classe**_

_**L'uniforme des élèves sera donné après la répartition.**_

Les élèves peuvent aussi apporter un animal (chouettes, chats entre autres), mais pour plus de sécurité, les balais restent chez les parents, l'école les fournissant. »

Le garçon releva la tête de sa liste.

« Bah ça en fait des cours » trouva-t-il à dire.

Ils commencèrent donc par aller acheter le chaudron et le nécessaire à potion dans le magasin spécialisé, qui s'appelait « au paradis des potions ». Ayant trouvé le bon chaudron, ils demandèrent à un vendeur le nécessaire scolaire à potion et les gants en peau de dragon, que ce dernier mis dans le chaudron avant de leur faire payer leurs achats.

Piotr portant le chaudron, ils allèrent ensuite au magasin de vêtements pour prendre tout ce dont Damian avait besoin. Les robes étaient faites sur mesure, le survêtement fut trouvé facilement ainsi que le costume de soirée, un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, une cravate noir et une veste queue de pie.

La caissière les mit dans un sac à part pour le mettre sans risque dans le chaudron.

Puis ce fut le tour des livres. Un vendeur habitué se chargea d'aller chercher tout ce qu'il fallait. Damian avait choisit de prendre français en LV2.

« J'y pense, est ce que vous avez des cahiers de grammaires ou d'exercices pour l'anglais et le français ? » demanda Damian.

« On doit avoir ça...ne bouge pas. » Le vendeur repartit dans les rayons pour en revenir avec ce qu'il voulait, deux fins bouquins, l'un d'anglais, l'autre de français, pour son jeune client.

Une fois encore, les achats furent payés.

« Alors, que manque-t-il ? » questionna Piotr.

« Juste la baguette ! » Répondit Damian.

« D'accord, allons-y »

Ils allèrent chez le fabricant de baguettes, un certain Mr Sadlok. Il y avait déjà quelques personnes qui attendaient leurs tours pour acheter leurs baguettes, donc Damian s'assit à côté d'une jeune garçon de son âge qui attendait impatiemment. Ce dernier le vit et engagea la conversation.

« Salut ! Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Daniel ! » commença le garçon aux bouclettes brunes et aux yeux marrons clairs.

« Moi c'est Damian, enchanté...tu vas aussi allé au Collegium śląski à la rentrée? »

« Bien sûr ! On devrait y retrouver mon grand frère Marcin d'ailleurs » rajouta Daniel.

« Ah d'accord...je me demande comment c'est là-bas... »se demanda Damian.

« Je ne pourrais pas te répondre, mon grand frère refuse de me dire quoique ce soit...Mince, c'est à mon tour de passer, on se retrouve dans le tram pour le Collegium ? »

Damian n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il allait voir le fabricant de baguettes. Il patienta donc en attendant son tour, qui arriva assez rapidement.

« Alors, qui voilà ? Le jeune Kasperczyk a enfin l'âge de prendre sa baguette ? » Dit un peu pour lui même Mr Sadlok.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de demander de quelle main il écrivait.

« Euh, de la droite. » répondit un peu mal à l'aise Damian.

« Tends le bras s'il te plait. »

Il prit des mesures, avant d'aller dans la bibliothèque où étaient entreposées plusieurs boites de baguette, pour en revenir avec une.

« Essaye celle-ci, bois de rosier, 31 cm, écaille de Pansdefer Ukrainien »

Il lui tendit la baguette, que Damian prit entre ses doigts et fit un geste, qui fit exploser la bouteille d'eau posé sur le comptoir. Le garçon préféra reposer la baguette rapidement.

« Alors dans ces cas, celle-là, bois de roseau, épine de Sharak, 29,6 cm, très rapide »

Damian prit la baguette et ressentit une chaleur l'envahir. Il fit un petit mouvement de la main et des pétales de fleurs sortirent de la baguette, enchantant les filles présentes.

Le fabricant de baguette lui remis l'étui, ils payèrent l'achat de la baguette avant de retourner dans la galerie marchande.

« Je crois qu'on a tout cette fois. » vérifia une dernière fois Damian.

« Non, il te manque un animal de compagnie à toi. » répondit Piotr.

« C'est vrai, je vais avoir mon animal à moi ?! Trop cool ! » s'exclama Damian.

Ils se rendirent donc à l'animalerie magique, dans laquelle voletait chouettes et hibou, se promenaient des chats, ou encore des tas d'autres animaux qui attendaient que quelqu'un veuille d'eux.

Damian déambulait entre les allées, regardant tous ses animaux en ne sachant pas vraiment que choisir. Devait-il prendre une chouette ? Ou plutôt un chat ? Ou encore un rat ? Il en était là de ses questionnements intérieurs , lorsqu'un chiot au pelage bleu nuit avec des taches en forme d'étoiles qui étaient blanches lui sauta dans les bras, le faisant tomber sur les fesses.

« Qu'est ce que ? »

Le vendeur explosa de rire.

« Et ben ça, c'est pas commun » réussit-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

« Ah, pourquoi, il ne saute pas sur les gens d'habitude ? » demanda Damian qui essayait de repousser le canidé qui essayait de lui lécher le visage.

« Oh non, en tant normal, les gens viennent le voir et le trouvent trop mignon, du coup il en a peur. Mais pas de toi. » termina l'homme.

Damian observa l'animal qui lui avait sauté dans les bras. En effet, il était plutôt mignon.

« C'est un loupiot de la race des loups étoilés. Quand il sera grand, il devrait arriver au niveau de tes épaules à ta taille actuelle. Ils sont très gentils et n'attaquent personne, sauf en cas de danger extrême. » lui expliqua le vendeur.

« Et bien Damian, tu as choisi ? » lui demanda son père.

« Oui ! Je vais prendre le loupiot. » répondit Damian, qui eut droit à une attaques de coups de langue sur la joue.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin sortis de l'animalerie, Piotr, Damian suivi du louveteau allèrent s'installer devant un magasin de glace. Une serveuse alla prendre leurs commandes et retourna à l'intérieur pour préparer ce qu'ils désiraient. Elle leur apporta quelques minutes après deux glaces, une au parfum carotte – pomme – framboise pour le père et une chocolat tout azimut pour Damian – avec du coulis de pâte à tartiner et de la chantilly.

«Miam ! » se régala d'avance le jeune sorcier, alors que la serveuse leur apportait leurs boissons.

Il plongea sa cuillère dans la glace pour en manger une bouchée, et fit une grimace à cause du froid.

«Et bien, elle n'est pas bonne ta glace ? » rit Piotr.

«Si ! Mais elle est gelée. » rougit Damian.

«En même temps c'est normal, c'est une glace... » répondit son père en riant de plus belle.

Sirotant un peu de son chocolat chaud, l'adolescent continua de manger sa glace en grimaçant de temps à autre quand le gel de la glace se faisait trop ressentir.

Le jeune animal de son côté, était assis à côté de Damian, quand en se levant, il se retourna, et en voyant le bout de sa queue, il commença à tourner sur lui même pour essayer de l'attraper.

Damian ouvrit des yeux ronds «Bah, il nous fait quoi là ? »

«Je crois qu'il s'amuse un peu » rigola son père. «Par contre, arrête le avant qu'il ne fasse tomber quelqu'un. »

Damian essaya donc d'attraper le collier de son petit loup mais mit un certain temps avant d'y arriver, puis il le laissa se rassoir à ses côtés en lui donnant une balle en plastique à mâchouiller. Le loup, occupé, resta tranquille pendant que Damian et son père finissait leurs glaces.

La journée achats scolaires étant enfin terminée, Piotr, Damian et le louveteau rentrèrent chez eux à Tychy.

*Damian Szczęsny (Chtchensné) et Łukasz Kopczyk (Wukach Koptchék) sont des joueurs du GKS Tychy, Bartosz Flis (Bartoch) un autre joueur polonais que j'aime bien. Grzegorz se prononce Gchègoch, et Kasia Kacha. Le nom de famille du héros, Kasperczyk, se dit si vous avez bien suivi Kaspertchék. Le Collegium śląski se dit colleguioum chlonski, et voilà pour les explications de prononciations...désolée si c'est un peu chiant, mais l'histoire se déroulant en Pologne, il faut bien qu'ils aient des noms et des prénoms polonais, sinon ça sonnerait pas bien.

FICHE PERSONNAGE :

NOM : Kasperczyk

PRENOM : Damian

DATE DE NAISSANCE : 03/11/2002

ENTREE A L'ECOLE DE MAGIE : 03/09/2013

BAGUETTE : Bois de roseau, épine de Sharak, 29,6cm, très rapide.

ANIMAL : Loup étoilé (son nom sera dans le prochain chapitre )

APPARENCE : cheveux bruns et courts, yeux saphirs, taille moyenne. Travailleur, loyal, esprit d'équipe, rancunier, têtu.

MAISON : ça vous verrez au fil des chapitres

OPTIONS : LV1 Anglais, LV2 Français, Potions, Sortilèges, Botanique, Métamorphose, Astronomie, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Sport

EQUIPE DE QUIDDITCH : comme pour la maison, vous verrez.

AUTRES EQUIPES : Vous verrez aussi.

AUTRES : Supporter du GKS Tychy


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les sept sorciers

Chapitre 2

Les sept sorciers

Alors qu'il était chez lui, Damian épluchait ses livres de cours pour essayer de trouver un nom convenable à son ami loup, mais malgré ça, soit le nom ne lui plaisait pas, soit c'était le canidé qui ne l'appréciait pas.

Fatigué de devoir chercher, et voyant qu'il était l'heure d'aller faire un petit tour à l'entraînement, Damian enfila ses baskets, et sortit en courant dans la rue, quand le petit loup décida de le rattraper et de le suivre.

«Non, tu ne peux pas venir, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils te voient ! » lui expliqua le garçon.

«Prends-le avec toi Damian... seuls les sorciers peuvent voir un loup étoilé, donc tu ne risques rien. » expliqua son père.

Content de pouvoir y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, il sortit avec le loup pour courir le long de la rue et rejoindre le stade.

«Oh non, ils ont commencé sans nous. » Constata Damian en voyant les joueurs qui étaient déjà sur le terrain.

Le jeune loup regarda à travers la barrière de son air curieux, et voulant trouver un moyen de les rejoindre il partit pour faire le tour du terrain en courant. Damian ne savait pas s'il devait lui courir après ou rester sur place pour surveiller d'un œil ce qu'il faisait. Il préféra opter pour la deuxième option, pour éviter d'avoir l'air bizarre à courir autour du terrain sans raison apparente.

Le jeune animal finit par revenir auprès de l'apprenti sorcier et resta auprès de lui, n'ayant pas trouvé le moyen d'aller embêter les joueurs d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Lorsque l'entraînement se termina enfin, la plupart des joueurs retournèrent aux vestiaires pour aller se changer après avoir salué le jeune garçon. Seuls quelques uns étaient restés pour parler.

Łukasz Kopczyk était le plus grand et le plus âgé des sept sorciers du GKS Tychy. Il avait des yeux couleur café, ses cheveux bruns étaient un peu plus longs sur le dessus de sa tête que sur le côté et un nez recourbé un peu comme un aigle, ou Yoshi. Il souriait très souvent et était le capitaine de son équipe, dans laquelle il jouait en tant que défenseur.

Daniel Feruga avait des cheveux noirauds, et des yeux couleur caramel. De taille moyenne mais plus petit que Kamil, il est très ouvert, et très enjoué. Il est aussi très bavard et n'hésite pas à discuter avec un peu tout le monde. Il joue comme milieu. Il a lié une très grande amitié avec un autre des sorciers du club.

Damian Furczyk faisait la même taille que Daniel, qui était aussi son meilleur ami. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en pics et ses yeux de couleurs cannelles. Il jouait avec son ami comme milieu et était dans la même maison que lui quand il étudiait la magie, bien qu'étant plus âgé d'une année que ce dernier.

Bartłomiej Babiarz avait des yeux bleus célestes, et des cheveux couleur des blés. C'est le joueur le plus petit de son équipe, même si Bartosz n'était que quelques centimètres plus grand que lui. Il affichait souvent un air sérieux mais n'en était pas moins gentil. Avec Damian et Daniel, il joue au milieu et complète le trio infernal du Collegium, bien que ce soit le plus jeune des trois.

Kamil Łączek était plutôt de taille moyenne. Son regard chocolat attirait la sympathie, et il avait des cheveux de jais, souvent décoiffé. Il aimait beaucoup rire et se faire des amis. Plutôt polyvalent sur le terrain il peut jouer comme milieu et comme défenseur latéral. Son petit nez peut faire parfois penser à une petite souris.

Bartosz Flis aimait coiffé ses cheveux blonds en épi, et ses yeux turquoise donnaient souvent l'impression à ses interlocuteurs de s'y noyer. C'est le plus jeune des sept sorciers et un des plus petits aussi. Cela lui servait à son poste d'attaquant, puisqu'il pouvait être plus rapide et éviter ses adversaires en se faisant oublier.

Remigiusz Malicki était légèrement plus petit que Łukasz, mais comme lui, il avait des yeux marrons et les cheveux bruns. Son poste d'attaquant lui conférait une certaine rapidité et également beaucoup de patience. Dans ses yeux se lisaient souvent en plein match toute la détermination dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il est entré au Collegium la même année que Kamil.

«Il est à toi ce p'tit loup ? » lui demanda Kamil en regardant le canidé.

Le jeune Damian fit des yeux ronds comme des billes.

«Mais comment.. ? Vous le voyez ? » questionna-t-il, abasourdi.

«Nous sept, oui..mais le reste de l'équipe non. » expliqua Łukasz.

«Mais alors, dans ces cas, vous êtes... » balbutia le jeune sorcier.

«Des sorciers, comme toi... » termina Remigiusz.

«Tu vas rentrer en première année au Collegium śląski, non ? » poursuivit Daniel.

«Heu..bah...oui. » fit le garçon d'une voix hésitante.

«Alors amuses-toi bien là bas...d'ailleurs ça me fait penser qu'il va falloir qu'on te passe quelque chose si tu ne veux pas rater les matchs. » lui dit Bartosz.

Encore une fois, Damian fit les yeux ronds, mais malgré ses questions, ils gardèrent la surprise secrète.

«Au fait, comment il s'appelle ? » demanda le grand Damian.

«Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas encore de nom.. » avoua le plus jeune.

«Pourquoi pas un nom en rapport avec la nuit ? » Proposa Kamil.

«Je vais y réfléchir. » promit Damian.

«En tout cas, je suis sûr que ce petit loup plairait beaucoup à une personne que je connais. » affirma Bartek qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

Puis ils finirent par lui dire au revoir et retournèrent eux aussi dans les vestiaires.

En rentrant chez lui, l'apprenti sorcier retourna dans sa chambre pour y lire le livre d'astronomie _La tête dans les étoiles _en quête d'un nom pour son loup. Mais là encore, il n'avait aucune idée et bien que le livre était très bien, il ne l'aidait nullement pour ce qu'il voulait.

Le soir approchant, Mme Kasperczyk appela son fils aîné pour qu'il descende manger. Damian referma donc son livre, puis rejoignit la famille dans la cuisine. Sa mère avait préparé des Pierogi ruskie, des sortes de raviolis plus gros en forme de demi-lune, avec une farce à la pomme de terre, oignons et fromage. C'était les préférés de Damian, même s'il aimait aussi ceux au chou, à la viande ou même ceux à la fraise.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de manger, sa famille lui souhaita bonne nuit et alors qu'il était en train de monter les marches des escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, il trouva un nom qui lui paraissait approprié. Espérant que cette fois, il plairait également au loupiot, il se dépêcha et quand il rentra dans sa chambre, il annonça d'une voix solennelle en prenant l'animal sur ses genoux «toi j'ai bien envie de t'appeler Noko.» et le louveteau l'approuva en lui donnant des coups de langue sur le nez.

Un autre jour, un autre entraînement.

Damian et Noko étaient retournés au stade pour suivre l'entraînement. Sur le terrain, sept sorciers discutaient entre eux, tout en s'entraînant dur en vue du prochain match.

«Au fait, il faudrait peut être lui demander quelle deuxième langue il a prit non ? » demanda Daniel.

«Bah pourquoi ? » le questionna Remigiusz.

«Parce que, s'il fait français, on sait tous très bien avec qui il va pouvoir suivre les match. » expliqua Bartłomiej.

«Oh que oui.. »répondit Kamil en levant les yeux au ciel «ça on le sait, on n'a qu'une seule supportrice française... »

«C'est pas tout, mais il faudra qu'on lui donne le MOW, on le lui a promis la dernière fois. » reprit Łukasz.

Ils attendirent donc que l'entraînement se termine et pendant que Łukasz allait récupérer la surprise, les six autres partaient discuter avec l'adolescent.

«Salut ! Dis on aurait une question à te poser. » avoua Daniel.

«Salut..ah ? En quoi je peux aider ? » demanda Damian.

«Quelle deuxième langue tu as choisis ? » fit Kamil.

Damian fit les yeux ronds, se demandant en quoi cela leur serait utile de savoir, mais finit par répondre. «J'ai choisit français. »

Daniel et le grand Damian se mirent à rire en allant attraper Bartek.

«Bah qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? » s'étonna le jeune sorcier.

«Allez, explique lui, Bartek. » firent les autres.

«Vous êtes pas drôle... En fait...ta prof de français est aussi supportrice du GKS Tychy, donc tu pourras toujours aller la voir pour suivre les matchs. » expliqua le blond en rougissant.

«Tiens d'ailleurs, c'est pour toi. » dit Łukasz qui était revenu pendant que son camarade parlait en tendant une sorte d'écran plat du format d'un livre. «C'est un MOW, Mecz Online Wideo, et tu peux l'utiliser dans des endroits comme le Silesia Magic Center, ou le Collegium śląski. Tu peux aussi en protéger l'accès avec le moyen que tu veux, mot de passe, reconnaissance vocale ou autre.»

Damian tenait son petit cadeau en faisant très attention de ne pas le faire tomber, et remercia le groupe des sept, qui repartirent en direction des vestiaires.

Alors qu'il faisait le tour pour se retrouver à la sortie des vestiaires, subjugué par son appareil, le jeune garçon heurta quelqu'un et se retrouva les fesses sur le sol, le souffle coupé.

«Hors de mes pattes l'avorton ! » s'emporta une femme qui malgré ses long cheveux argentés ne devait pas avoir la trentaine. Il se dégageait d'elle une beauté sans égale, et l'apprenti sorcier était subjugué. Ses yeux couleur noisette et son teint pâle s'ajoutaient encore à son charme.

«Pa..pa..pardon madame. » balbutia Damian, intimidé. Noko se mit à grogner, mais la femme le fit taire d'un regard.

«Allez dégage maintenant, tu n'as rien à faire ici ! » maugréa la femme d'un ton glacial.

«Il a aussi bien le droit que vous d'être ici. » rétorqua une autre voix féminine.

Damian et la femme aux cheveux d'argent se tournèrent vers la troisième personne qui venait de parler. Légèrement plus petite que la première femme, ses yeux brou de noix semblaient lancer des éclairs à son opposante, et ses cheveux ébènes étaient coupés à la garçonne, mais cela lui allait plutôt bien. Elle avait également un léger accent dont Damian n'arrivait pas à deviner la provenance.

«Toi la sang-de-bourbe, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Retournes chez tes moldus. » rétorqua celle qui s'en était prit au garçon.

«Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! Comment tu oses traiter Lénaïc de sang-de-bourbe ! » s'exclama Bartłomiej en colère qui venait de sortir des vestiaires avec les autres sorciers.

«Super, voilà que nain de jardin s'en mêle.. » marmonna l'inconnue.

«Dagmara, je peux savoir ce que tu fait ici ? » demanda Daniel, visiblement agacé.

«Mais j'étais venue vous voir bien sûr » susurra Dagmara. «Mais ce garnement m'est rentré dedans et cette s...fille s'en mêle. »

Łukasz murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Daniel, Bartłomiej et Remigiusz, qui se dirigèrent en direction de l'adolescent et de Lénaïc pour les tenir à distance.

«Mais...c'était qui ça ? » demanda Damian qui avait du mal à se remettre de ses émotions, suivit de près par Noko alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

«Dagmara...et crois-moi, il vaut que tu restes éloigné d'elle. » expliqua Daniel.

«Et tout à l'heure, on te parlait de ton professeur de français. Et bien tu l'as juste devant toi. » fit Bartek avec un sourire.

«Alors tu as choisit français en LV2 ? » devina Lénaïc. «Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

«D..Damian. » bredouilla le garçon. «Et merci pour tout à l'heure. »

Son futur professeur de français rit en entendant son prénom et reprit tout en riant « Encore un Damian ! ». Ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chacun chez eux, Remigiusz raccompagnant Damian jusque devant chez lui.

«J'aurais une question. » hésita le jeune sorcier.

«Je t'écoute. Que voudrais-tu savoir ? » s'enquit le footballeur.

«Comment vous connaissez Dag...Dagmara ? » hésita Damian.

«Elle était au Collegium śląski avec nous, et.. elle avait une sacré réputation à cette époque d'ailleurs. » éluda Remigiusz. «Autre chose ? »

«Et ma prof de français d'où vous la connaissez ? Elle étudiait aussi avec vous ? » demanda le jeune garçon, un peu plus confiant cette fois.

«Oh non... Lénaïc a étudié à Beauxbâtons, en France. C'est de là qu'elle vient d'ailleurs. C'est juste que, comme toi, elle est supportrice du club. » expliqua avec un clin d'œil le jeune homme brun.

«Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une française pouvait parler si bien polonais ! » admit l'apprenti sorcier.

«Oh, elle a tendance à dire qu'il lui reste des tas de choses à apprendre en polonais, mais elle se débrouille très bien oui. Surtout en sachant qu'elle a commencé lors de sa dernière année à l'école de magie française. »assura Remigiusz.

«Et c'est quoi...une sang-de-bourbe ? Bartek s'est mis en colère à cause de ce mot. »fit Damian.

«Ce n'est pas gentil du tout. C'est un mot utilisé surtout par les sorciers pures souches pour désigner les sorciers et sorcières dont les parents sont moldus. Mais c'est très péjoratif, et il faut que tu ne dises ce mot à personne ! » lui fit promettre le jeune homme.

Damian lui promit de ne dire ce mot sous aucun prétexte à des personnes qui pourraient en être blessé, puis le remercia de l'avoir raccompagné et rentra chez lui afin de finir de préparer sa valise.

Il vérifia une dernière fois que ses livres, ses vêtements, son nécessaire à potions, et son chaudron y étaient, ainsi que l'écran offert par les sept joueurs, avant de refermer son bagage pour de bon.

Soudain il entendit un jappement. Il se retourna et vit Noko, qui semblait se demander ce qu'il était en train de faire.

«Je dois préparer ma valise Noko, pour aller au Collegium demain. » expliqua le jeune garçon.

Le louveteau commença à gémir pour montrer sa tristesse.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, tu viendras avec moi. » termina Damian.

Noko lui sauta dessus pour lui montrer sa joie, puis alla gambader dans la maison pour chercher le petit frère de Damian.

L'apprenti sorcier soupira, et descendit sa valise qui était plutôt lourde au rez-de-chaussée, pour qu'elle soit prête pour le grand départ.

FICHES PERSONNAGES :

NOM : Kopczyk (Koptchék)

PRENOM : Łukasz (Woukach)

DATE DE NAISSANCE : 28/09/1981

ENTREE A L'ECOLE DE MAGIE : 03/09/1992

BAGUETTE : Bois de vigne, plume de phénix, 31,2cm.

ANIMAL : Nabuko, hibou

APPARENCE : Grand, yeux couleur café, ses cheveux bruns, nez recourbé un peu comme un aigle, ou Yoshi. Sportif, souriant, calme, débordé, joueur, brouillon.

MAISON : Wodelf

OPTIONS : LV1 Anglais, LV2 Russe, Potions, Sortilèges, Botanique, Métamorphose, Astronomie, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Sport, arithmancie, Fabrication Artisanale (FA)

EQUIPE DE QUIDDITCH : non

AUTRES EQUIPES : foot

METIERS : footballeur, policier section magique de Tychy.

AUTRES : plus d'informations plus tard.

NOM : Malicki (Malitski)

PRENOM : Remigiusz (Rèmiguiouch)

DATE DE NAISSANCE : 02/01/1990

ENTREE A L'ECOLE DE MAGIE : 03/09/2001

BAGUETTE : Bois de bouleau, ventricule de dragon, 29,7cm.

ANIMAL : Speedy, étalon et Jerry, souris

APPARENCE : grand, brun, yeux marrons. Sportif, patient, déterminé, râleur, impulsif.

MAISON : Ogismok

OPTIONS : LV1 Anglais, LV2 Espagnol, Potions, Sortilèges, Botanique, Métamorphose, Astronomie, DCFM, Sport, FA, soins aux créatures magiques

EQUIPE DE QUIDDITCH : non.

AUTRES EQUIPES : foot.

METIERS : footballeur, dirige l'équipe de foot de la maison Ogismok

AUTRES : -

les autres seront aux deux prochains chapitres


	3. Chapitre 3 : La répartition

«Es-tu sûr de n'avoir rien oublié ? » demanda pour la dixième fois Kasia à son fils aîné le jour du départ.

«Non maman, j'ai tout prit. » répéta Damian.

«Et ton Pass, tu l'as bien sur toi ? Sinon tu ne pourras pas monter dans le Tram. »

«Oui, je l'ai. » reprit le jeune garçon en lui montrant le-dit Pass.

C'était aujourd'hui que Damian devait se rendre au Collegium śląski, et il avait l'impression que sa mère était plus stressée que lui.

«Allons Kasia, laisse-le, s'il a oublié quelque chose on lui enverra par hibou. » déclara Piotr. «Si on y allait Damian ? Le Tram ne t'attendra pas, il part à seize heures et il est déjà quatorze heures trente passés. »

«J'arrive papa ! »

Après avoir dit au revoir à son frère, sa sœur et sa mère, Damian prit Noko avec lui et suivit son père qui portait sa valise. Ils prirent la voiture pour aller jusqu'à Katowice, qui était tout de même à une demi-heure de trajet, et se rendre jusqu'au centre de la ville, au Spodek, grand bâtiment en forme de soucoupe volante, qui accueillait surtout des manifestations sportives, comme des tournois de volley ou d'autres sports.

Mais pour tout les jeunes sorciers de Silésie, c'était surtout l'endroit où ils prenaient leur transport jusqu'à l'école de magie.

Piotr se gara sur un parking non loin et récupéra la valise de son fils, pendant que Damian s'occupait de son louveteau. Il suivit son père dans les escaliers qui les menaient jusqu'au sous-sol du Spodek. Ils arrivèrent devant une vitre opaque.

«Bien, c'est ici qu'on doit traverser. » expliqua Piotr.

Damian acquiesça et ils passèrent au travers de la vitre comme si elle n'existait pas.

De l'autre côté, plusieurs tramways de style ancien attendaient de prendre le départ. Un contrôleur arriva auprès d'eux et demanda le Pass à Damian, qui fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir ce qu'on lui demandait. L'homme valida son trajet et il lui indiqua dans quel tram monter. Sur les quatre qu'il y avait, il devait se rendre dans le numéro deux.

«Pourquoi il y a plusieurs tram » demanda le garçon, curieux.

«Les sorciers viennent de toutes la Silésie, le Numéro quatre, par exemple, vient plutôt de Częstochowa, le Numéro trois de Rybnik, le deux de Katowice et les alentours et enfin le un de Bielsko Biała. » lui expliqua le contrôleur. «Il y a un arrêt obligatoire à Katowice pour que vous arriviez tous en même temps. »

Ayant assouvit sa curiosité, Damian le remercia et partit en direction de son tram. Après avoir mis sa valise à l'emplacement prévu à cet effet, le jeune garçon redescendit pour dire au revoir à son père.

«Tu nous écris dès que tu peux d'accord ? »

«Oui ! » promit Damian.

«Allez travaille-bien mon grand. »

Piotr fit un dernier au revoir à son fils aîné avant de repartir pour aller travailler.

Damian lui, partit en quête d'une place, Noko à ses côtés. Il traversa une partie du tramway avant de trouver un endroit où il y avait assez de place pour lui et pour que Noko s'assoit à côté de lui.

Les élèves continuaient d'affluer, et enfin à seize heures, les portes se refermèrent, et les trams commencèrent à avancer. Damian écoutait à peine ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, trop occupé à regarder le paysage défilé par la fenêtre, quand une voix l'interpella. «Hé Damian ! »

Le garçon se retourna, et reconnut celui qu'il avait déjà rencontré chez le marchand de baguettes. «Salut Daniel. »

«Dis, il y a encore une place près de toi par hasard ? » hasarda le brun.

«Bien sûr ! »

Daniel le rejoignit avec un grand sourire, puis vit Noko.

«Il est à toi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

«Oui..il s'appelle Noko. » fit Damian en devançant la prochaine question.

«Il a l'air tout gentil. » remarqua Daniel. «Au fait tu penses aller dans quelle maison ? »

«Je ne sais pas. Je sais qu'on est répartit entre quatre maisons : Ziemirbis, Ogismok, Wodelf et Wiatrorz. Une maison pour chaque élément. De là à savoir dans laquelle je vais être, c'est une autre histoire... »déclara le jeune garçon.

«Mon frère est à Wiatrorz. C'est la maison de l'élément air, et leur emblème est un aigle. Par contre il n'a pas voulut me dire comment on était répartit.. » continua Daniel.

Ils furent coupés par la voix qui résonnait dans tout le tram «Jeunes gens, il est temps pour vous d'enfiler vos robes de sorciers, nous arrivons bientôt. »

Damian et Daniel qui avaient déjà prit leurs robes de sorciers eurent juste à l'enfiler par dessus leurs habits, avant de mettre aussi leur chapeau sur la tête.

Quand enfin le tram s'arrêta à un quai, ils purent descendre, en laissant leurs bagages et leurs animaux derrière eux, comme on leur avait précisé à l'intérieur, et se regroupèrent près de ce qui semblaient être une sortie, où attendaient plusieurs adultes.

«Les premières années, vous me suivez. » dit un homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine, et qui était châtain blond, les cheveux en pagaille.

«Les autres, vous venez avec nous. » déclara un autre des adultes.

Damian, avec Daniel alla donc rejoindre le groupe des premières années. Ils devaient bien être une quarantaine. Ils attendirent que les autres années partent, puis l'adulte les mena sur le chemin de leur école. Ils traversèrent ainsi une grande plaine, d'où ils voyaient au loin un grand bâtiment, et où il y avait de ci de là quelques boutiques et maisons.

«Ici, c'est le quartier sorcier de Katowice. C'est celui qui est le plus près du Collegium śląski. C'est aussi ici que vous pourrez avoir quelques sorties dès votre deuxième année. Ce quartier est appelé Mille-tête. » expliqua le professeur.

Après avoir traverser le petit quartier, ils se retrouvèrent devant des grilles.

«Voici une des entrées du Collegium. »

Ils passèrent le portail, et se retrouvèrent dans un immense parc. Sur le côté se trouvait une forêt qui encerclait le domaine, et on devinait que derrière le Collegium, le parc s'étendait encore.

Damian était en train d'observer comme les autres les alentours, quand il repéra près d'un arbre une personne qui était avec un cerf, un loup, un aigle, et un hérisson. Il reconnut presque tout de suite son professeur de français et se demanda ce qu'elle était en train de faire. La française ébouriffa la tête du loup, qui était blanc à l'exception de ses oreilles, qui étaient noires, posa le hérisson sur le dos du cerf qui n'était pas plus grand qu'elle et leur fit signe de partir en voyant les élèves présents.

«Mademoiselle Tournier, la répartition va bientôt avoir lieu ! » s'indigna leur guide.

«Je sais bien, mais il fallait bien que je dise au revoir à mes amis tout de même. » répliqua le jeune femme.

Les premières années rirent en voyant la tête de l'adulte qui les accompagnait, et après que la française soit rentrée à l'intérieur, ils purent traverser les grandes portes du bâtiment qui était de couleur clair.

À l'intérieur, les pierres étaient plutôt de gris clair, des grandes fenêtres laissaient la lumière du jour éclairer les couloirs, et des torches allumées avaient été mises pour les endroits un peu plus sombres. Leur professeur leur demanda d'attendre quelques instants et partit sur sa droite, laissant des élèves perplexes regarder les alentours. En face d'eux il y avait l'emblème de l'école, un blason où se trouvait un léopard des neiges sur un fond marron clair pour la maison Ziemirbis en haut à gauche, un dauphin sur un fond bleu en haut à droite pour la maison Wodelf, un dragon orange sur fond rouge en bas à droite pour Ogismok et enfin un aigle sur fond turquoise en bas à gauche pour la maison Wiatrorz.

«Tu as vu Damian, tout à l'heure quand la prof était avec les animaux ? Tu crois qu'ils vivent dans la forêt autour du parc ? » demanda Daniel.

«Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, je sais juste que c'était la prof de français. » répondit l'adolescent en se grattant la tête, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi les quatre animaux lui rappelaient quelque chose.

«Dommage je ne l'aurais pas, j'ai choisit de faire allemand. » fit son ami.

«Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre, vous, qu'un loup arctique vive dans la forêt ?! » coupa une fille qui semblait avoir un tempérament de feu.

«Boah.. » fit Damian en haussant les épaules. «On trouve bien des licornes ou des dragons, pourquoi pas un loup arctique ? »

La fille qui avait posé la question lui jeta un regard noir, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le professeur revint.

«Bien, on va pouvoir commencer. Je me présente. Je suis Mr Kowalski, professeur de sortilèges ainsi que directeur adjoint du Collegium śląski. La répartition va commencer, puis le repas aura lieu. Ensuite vous irez récupérer vos nouveaux uniformes, et vous suivrez les élèves assignés à cette tâche pour rejoindre vos chambres. » expliqua le professeur. «Mettez vous deux par deux et en rangs, nous allons rentrer. »

Damian et Daniel se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre, et ils entrèrent par une grande porte à double battant dans une pièce immense, où se trouvaient à leur gauche quatre longues tables où les élèves des années supérieures s'étaient installés, colorées aux couleurs de leurs maisons, et tout au fond la table où se trouvaient les professeurs. Sur leur droite, il y avait une estrade, où le professeur de sortilèges était monté.

«Très bien. » commença celui ci après avoir lancé un sort sur lui même pour que sa voix soit amplifiée. «La répartition va commencer. Quand vous serez appelé, vous monterez sur l'estrade. »

«Apolyska Sylwia »

Une jeune fille au cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons clairs s'avança sur l'estrade, sur laquelle quatre fées voletaient. Après que les fées eurent dansé autour de la jeune fille en s'approchant à tour de rôle, une aura marron l'entoura, et le professeur à ses côtés annonça d'une voix forte «Ziemirbis ». La jeune fille descendit de l'estrade et alla rejoindre la table toute à gauche où les autres élèves applaudissaient.

«Aroma Weronika »

Le même rituel eut lieu, mais cette fois, l'adolescente fut entouré de turquoise, la couleur de Wiatrorz. Elle alla rejoindre sa table qui était la deuxième en partant de la droite.

«Baliski Mariusz ». Il rejoignit Weronika à Wiatrorz.

Le professeur eut un instant d'hésitation avant de lire le nom suivant.

«Brzęczyszykiewicz Mieczysław »

Un garçon aux cheveux bleus foncés et aux yeux bleus s'avança avec un sourire sur l'estrade, les autres riant de ce nom si complexe. Il fut envoyé à Ziemirbis.

«Bah dis donc » souffla Daniel à Damian pendant que Ciasta Eleonora était appelée, «en voilà un qui a un nom compliqué. »

Damian lui fit un sourire et reporta son attention sur la scène où Eleonora était envoyée à Wiatrorz.

«Diola Patrycja » ..Ziemirbis.

«Ditter Eliza »

La jeune fille s'entoura d'une aura bleutée, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait étudier à Wodelf. Elle rejoignit donc la deuxième table en partant de la gauche .

«Droch Agnieska »

Elle aussi rejoignit Wodelf.

«Dziengo Anatol » … Wiatrorz.

«Figola Celina »

L'adolescente fut envoyée à Ogismok, car elle fut entourée par une aura rouge.

«Foks Bogdan » .. Wiatrorz.

«Gancer Kamil » fut envoyé à Wodelf.

«Glammo Dariusz ».. Ogismok

«Grzegorowicz Lena »

La fille qui avait coupé Damian et Daniel dans leur conversation monta sur l'estrade et fut envoyée à Ogismok.

«J'espère pas être dans la même maison qu'elle » souffla Daniel à Damian en regardant la fille blonde s'installer avec les nouveaux à sa table tout à droite.

«Japoska Gemma » … Ogismok.

«Kapczek Agata » .. Wiatrorz.

«Kasperczyk Damian. »

Damian laissa son ami et monta sur l'estrade. Il se retourna, et se retrouva en face de centaines de yeux qui le fixait, attendant le verdict. Les quatre fées commencèrent leur ronde. Il y en avait une aux couleurs de chaque maisons. Puis quand la danse se termina, il regarda sa main et vit qu'il était entouré de marron.

«Ziemirbis. » fit la voix de Mr Kowalski.

Damian s'empressa d'aller rejoindre le groupe et regarda le reste de la répartition.

«Kiliska Genowefa. » .. Wodelf.

«Kowalski Krystian. » .. Ogismok.

«Lokicz Henryk » .. Ogismok.

«Lulabi Gabriela ».. Wiatrorz.

«Małoska Danuta. ».. Wiatrorz.

«Nowak Arkadiusz. » Un garçon avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus, sauta sur l'estrade. Il fut envoyé à Ziemirbis.

«Nowak Maria. » Une jeune fille qui semblait avoir un lien de parenté avec son prédécesseur monta à son tour sur l'estrade. Contrairement à Arkadiusz, elle avait les cheveux bruns. Elle fut envoyée à Ziemirbis également.

«Nowak Mateusz » Cette fois la copie conforme d'Arkadiusz monta sur l'estrade. Ils étaient jumeaux et cela se voyait. Il fut lui aussi envoyé à Ziemirbis.

«Okniski Adam. » .. Ogismok.

«Otucha Wioletta. » .. Ziemirbis.

«Pączek Bartosz. » … Wodelf.

«Potaska Magda. » … Ziemirbis

«Ramaska Barbara. » … Ogismok.

«Ronisz Sebastian. ».. Wodelf.

«Sabas Ewa. » .. Ogismok.

«Spurski Kacper. » .. Wodelf.

«Suro Dawid. » .. Wodelf.

«Szopiński Jacek. » … Ogismok.

«Tavera Justyna. » … Wodelf.

«Telekski Daniel. ».

Daniel monta sur l'estrade, un peu stressé. Quand les fées eurent finis de danser, il apprit avec grand plaisir qu'il rejoignait Damian à Ziemirbis. Il alla donc s'assoir à ses côtés, se laissant tomber avec un soupir de soulagement sur le banc.

«Wolalka Flora. » … Wodelf.

«Zagi Izydor. » .. Wiatrorz.

Quand le dernier élève alla rejoindre sa place, Mr Kowalski annonça la fin de la répartition, et de l'autre côté, un homme se leva, il était grand et fort, avait des cheveux marrons légèrement poivre et sel, et des yeux violets.

«Je souhaite la bienvenue à tout nos nouveaux élèves, et revoit avec plaisir les anciens. Mais avant que vos estomacs commencent à crier famine, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit. »

Il se rassit, et sur toutes les tables apparurent des mets tous aussi différents les uns que les autres.

Damian se servit en Pierogi, ainsi que Daniel, pendant que le trio Nowak en face d'eux se servaient d'un autre plat.

«Au fait... » fit Daniel en fixant le trio «vous êtes frères et sœurs ? »

Maria éclata de rire, alors que Mateusz prit un air gêné et qu'Arkadiusz répondait.

«Bien sûr. Nous sommes des triplés. »

La tête que firent les autres en entendant la réponse les fit rire de bon coeur.

«Vous avez choisit quoi en deuxième langue ? » demanda Damian.

«Espagnol ! » répondirent Mateusz et Magda.

«Russe. » firent en choeur Wioletta et Arkadiusz.

«Allemand.. » lui répondirent Daniel, Sylwia et Patrycja.

«Français » terminèrent Mieczysław et Maria.

«Et toi ? » lui demanda Maria.

«Moi aussi je fais français. » sourit Damian en imaginant la tête de son professeur essayant de lire le nom si compliqué de son camarade de maison.

Les desserts remplacèrent bientôt les plats principaux, et ils purent manger du gâteau, des biscuits, presque autant qu'ils avaient de place libre dans leurs estomacs.

Quand enfin le repas se termina, les plats, assiettes, couverts et verres disparurent, et le directeur se leva de nouveau.

«Mes chers élèves... le repas étant terminé, vous allez pouvoir récupérer vos uniformes que vous porterez tout au long de votre scolarité. Je vais demander aux délégués de maison de bien vouloir accompagner les premières années jusqu'à l'habillage, puis jusqu'à vos dortoirs. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne nuit à tous. »

Les élèves se levèrent, et les premières années, un peu perdus, attendirent qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Un élève de septième année s'approcha d'eux.

«Bonjour ! Je suis Mirosław, et je suis le délégué de la maison Ziemirbis. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la salle d'habillage pour que vous puissiez prendre vos uniformes, et ensuite, je vous emmènerais jusqu'à nos dortoirs.

Le groupe de dix élèves le suivirent donc jusqu'à l'opposé de la salle à manger, pour rentrer dans une autre pièce où d'autres élèves allaient, et d'où d'autres sortaient, leurs uniformes dans les bras.

Ils entrèrent et une femme s'occupa de suite d'eux. Damian remarqua que les uniformes changeaient selon les maisons.

Il récupéra le sien et y jeta un coup d'œil. Il y avait un pantalon marron avec brodé en bas des feuilles, des chaussures vertes foncées, une chemise verte plus clair que les chaussures, ainsi qu'un nœud et un foulard marron.

Il attendit Daniel qui avait le même uniforme que lui, puis leur délégué, qui devait les emmener jusqu'aux dortoirs.

Mirosław revint avec son uniforme lui aussi, puis guida le groupe de premières années jusqu'au septième étage, dans l'aile est, où se trouvaient leur dortoir. L'accès était protégé par une armure à qui il fallait dire le mot « fondant noisette » pour qu'il libère le passage.

Ils se faufilèrent les uns à la suite des autres, et arrivèrent dans une grande pièce où se trouvaient des fauteuils, quelques tables de petite taille, une cheminée dans laquelle il n'y avait pas -encore- de feu, une grande vitre avec vue sur une partie du parc et sa forêt, et enfin de couloirs à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

«A gauche vous avez le dortoirs des filles, et à droite celui des garçons. » expliqua Mirosław. « Je vous laisse aller vous installer dans vos chambres, mais avant il faut que vous sachiez qu'à partir de maintenant, vous devez être en uniforme pour aller en cours. Le petit-déjeuner est de sept heures à huit heures du matin. Les emplois du temps seront distribués à ce moment là par les professeurs qui s'occupent des maisons. Bonne nuit. »

Et après avoir finit ses explications, il partit dans le couloir de droite pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Damian et Daniel se regardèrent et décidèrent d'aller voir leur chambre. Ils délaissèrent donc les autres, et cherchèrent là où ils seraient. Sur chaque porte étaient écrits les noms et prénoms de chaque élèves, par deux ou trois. Damian s'arrêta en voyant son nom inscrit sur une des portes de bois, et se dépêcha d'appeler Daniel.

«C'est cool, on est dans la même chambre ! » s'enthousiasma Daniel. «Avec celui au nom imprononçable. »

Ils entrèrent et Noko sauta sur Damian, apparemment ravi de le retrouver. Quand l'adolescent put se relever, il constata que leurs affaires avaient été montées, et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à s'installer. Il détailla un peu mieux la chambre.

Il y avait à l'intérieur trois lits, trois bureaux, trois chaises, et trois armoires pour qu'ils y rangent leurs affaires. Sur un perchoir il y avait une chouette hulotte, blanche à points marrons, avec la tête noire.

Plus loin dans une cage se trouvait un écureuil de Corée.

«Galaxie ! » s'écria Daniel en tendant son bras sur lequel vint se poser sa chouette.

Il la présenta à son camarade ainsi qu'à Noko, qui renifla le volatile avant d'aller faire un tour.

«Si on allait voir notre salle de bains ? » proposa Damian.

Daniel posa sa chouette sur son perchoir et ils ouvrirent la porte, découvrant la salle de bains. Il y avait une baignoire de forme carré, qui s'enfonçait dans le sol, et de l'autre côté une douche avec à côté un lavabo et une commode pour y ranger ce dont ils avaient besoin. Un miroir avait été mis au niveau de leur tête.

Ayant finis leur petit tour, ils retournèrent dans la chambre, où ils constatèrent que leur troisième camarade de chambre était revenu. Il était en train de donner à manger à son écureuil et en les entendant revenir, il se présenta et leur apprit que son compagnon s'appelait Noisette. Il avait déjà rangé ses affaires et il alla se prendre une douche pendant que Damian et Daniel rangeaient leurs propres affaires.

Damian rangea ses livres sur la planche au dessus de son bureau, ses habits dans l'armoire à côté de son lit. Il accrocha sur le mur le plus près de son lit une photo de son équipe favorite, avant de regarder le MOW qu'il avait reçu des joueurs, avant de le mettre dans le tiroir de son bureau qu'il ferma à clé.

Après que Daniel ce soit lavé, il alla se prendre une douche également, se mit en pyjama, et alla se coucher.

NOM : Łączek (Wontchèk)

PRENOM : Kamil

DATE DE NAISSANCE : 10/05/1990

ENTREE A L'ECOLE DE MAGIE : 03/09/2001

BAGUETTE : Bois de saule, plume d'Hippogriffe gris-bleu, 29,1cm.

ANIMAL : Conni, furet à trois queues

APPARENCE : grand, cheveux noirs, yeux marrons. Sportif, comique, amical, bruyant, revanchard.

MAISON : Wiatrorz

OPTIONS : LV1 Anglais, LV2 Allemand, Potions, Sortilèges, Botanique, Métamorphose, Astronomie, DCFM, Sport, études des runes, études des Moldus

EQUIPE DE QUIDDITCH : non.

AUTRES EQUIPES : foot.

METIERS : footballeur, dirige l'équipe de foot de la maison Wiatrorz

AUTRES : -

NOM : Flis

PRENOM : Bartosz (Bartoch)

DATE DE NAISSANCE : 14/04/1991

ENTREE A L'ECOLE DE MAGIE : 03/09/2002

BAGUETTE : Bois d'aulne, poussière de corne de licorne, 27,3cm.

ANIMAL : Xara, chouette hulotte

APPARENCE : taille moyenne, blond, yeux bleus/verts. Sportif, travailleur, rapide, distrait, susceptible

MAISON : Wodelf

OPTIONS : LV1 Anglais, LV2 Allemand, Potions, Sortilèges, Botanique, Métamorphose, Astronomie, DCFM, Sport, musique, arithmancie

EQUIPE DE QUIDDITCH : non.

AUTRES EQUIPES : foot.

METIERS : footballeur, fabricant de potions.

AUTRES : -


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le journal

Chapitre 4

Le journal

Le réveil de Damian sonna, indiquant qu'il était six heures et demi, et qu'il était temps de se lever. Non loin de lui, Daniel était assis sous sa couette et s'étirait en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Mieczysław, quant à lui, semblait ne pas avoir entendu le réveil et dormait encore.

Damian se leva et enfila son uniformes, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Noko qui avait dormi sur le coussin au pied de son lit.

«Il faudrait peut-être le réveiller non ? » fit Daniel, habillé, les cheveux en bataille, en montrant d'un signe de tête le lit de leur camarade.

Les deux garçons se firent un sourire espiègle, et allèrent dans la salle de bain afin de remplir une bouteille d'eau froide, qu'ils déversèrent sur la tête de Mieczysław. Cela eu pour effet de le réveiller, ses cheveux bleus nuits se collant sur son front à cause de l'eau.

«Aaaah ! » cria-t-il. «Un homme à la mer ! »

Les deux bruns éclatèrent de rire, ce qui réveilla Noko, Galaxie et Noisette, et ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre la grande salle, pendant que leur camarade s'habillait à son tour.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table, et commencèrent leur petit-déjeuner. Tous les élèves de Ziemirbis étant installés, leur directeur de maison s'approcha avec leurs emplois du temps. C'était un homme qui avait la trentaine, brun aux yeux émeraudes.

«Bonjour. Je suis le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Monsieur Siły. Je suis votre directeur de maison. Si vous rencontrez le moindre problème, vous me trouverez la plupart du temps à mon bureau. » expliqua-t-il. «Voici vos emplois du temps, et je rappelle qu'aucun retard n'est toléré. »

Il distribua les emplois du temps à ses élèves qui prirent celui qui leur était assigné, avant de regarder leurs cours.

«Dis donc, on a une journée tranquille aujourd'hui. » fit Daniel en regardant son emploi du temps. « On a juste cours de sortilèges de dix heures à midi, et c'est tout ! »

«Dire que j'aurais pût dormir. » se plaignit Mieczysław. «C'est décidé, le mercredi matin, je dors ! »

Les premières années rirent, et certains approuvèrent ce qu'ils disaient, apparemment pas ravis de devoir se réveiller juste pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

«Au fait, quelqu'un sait ce que sont les activités du mercredi après-midi ? » demanda Magda.

«Je crois que c'est si on rejoint un club ou autre. » répondit un des deux garçons des triplés.

«Et où on trouve ces activités ? » demanda Damian.

«Dans notre dortoir. » expliqua un troisième année près d'eux. «Toutes les activités seront affichées ce weekend. »

Après avoir finit de manger, ils retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs afin de récupérer leurs affaires pour le cours de Sortilèges. Ils avaient en attendant le choix entre rester dans le foyer, visiter l'école ou sortir dans le parc.

Daniel et Damian choisirent rapidement la dernière options afin de profiter des derniers jours chauds et visiter un peu les environs.

Ils descendirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, où ils passèrent par la porte un peu cachée par le grand escalier du hall.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande cour, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une fontaine, et au dessus de leurs têtes, il y avait une autre partie du Collège. En face d'eux se dressait un autre bâtiment. Ils le contournèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le parc. Ils allèrent jusqu'au lac à l'orée de la forêt. Damian regardait sans cesse à travers les arbres, semblant chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

«Tu cherches quoi Damian ? » demanda Daniel qui avait vu le manège de son ami.

«Tu te souviens des quatre animaux qu'on a vu hier ? »

«Bien sûr. Un cerf, un aigle, un loup et un hérisson. Pourquoi ? »

«J'essaye de voir s'ils sont là. » avoua Damian en laissant tomber pour le moment.

Après avoir un peu parlé de ce qu'ils aimaient ou détestaient, ils finirent par se relever pour se rendre à leur cours de Sortilèges, cours qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Wodelf.

En arrivant devant la salle, au deuxième étage, ils se rendirent compte que Magda, Wioletta et une partie des Wodelf étaient déjà là. Il n'y avait pas encore trace de leur camarade de chambre.

La plupart des autres élèves arrivèrent juste avant la cloche annonça la fin des premiers cours. De la salle sortit la classe des premières années de Wiatrorz et Ogismok. Mieczysław arriva d'ailleurs à ce moment là, essoufflé d'avoir courut pour ne pas arriver en retard, et quand le premier groupe fut sortit de la salle, Mr Kowalski les invita à entrer.

Daniel et Damian s'installèrent donc à la même table, au milieu de la classe, juste derrière Arkadiusz et Mateusz. À la table derrière eux se trouvaient deux élèves de Wodelf.

«Bien. » commença le professeur Kowalski, faisant taire les derniers bavardages. «Comme vous le savez déjà, je suis le professeur Kowalski et je vais vous enseigner les sortilèges. Veuillez sortir vos manuels et vos baguettes. »

Les élèves sortirent leurs livres de Sortilèges et posèrent leurs baguettes à côté.

«Bien quelqu'un peut-il me lire la page quatre s'il vous plait ? » demanda le professeur. «Allez-y mademoiselle. » fit-il en autorisant Maria à prendre la parole.

«Le sortilège Lumos et Nox. » lut-elle. «Le sortilège Lumos est très utile pour se repérer dans le noir. En effet, ce sortilège permet de créer un faisceau lumineux grâce à sa baguette. On peut augmenter l'intensité de lumière en rajoutant _Maxima_ devant _Lumos_. Pour éteindre sa baguette, il suffit de dire _Nox. _»

«Comme votre camarade l'a lu, il suffit de dire Lumos pour faire apparaître de la lumière et Nox pour l'éteindre. » reprit Mr Kowalski. «Quand je vous appellerais, vous lancerez ces sorts simples, compris ? »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, et grâce à un sort, il plongea sa salle de classe dans la pénombre.

«Agnieszka, tu commences. » appela le professeur.

La jeune fille se leva de sa chaise, et formula le sort. Sa baguette s'alluma, avant qu'elle ne dise le contre-sort pour l'éteindre.

Le professeur continua a appeler les élèves un à un pour qu'il lance le sortilège, jusqu'à ce que ce soit le tour de Mieczysław. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration, avant de dire « Lumos Ventus ! »

Si il y eu bien de la lumière, un vent souffla aussi de la baguette du garçon, soulevant les jupes des filles qui poussèrent un cri en essayant de les rabattre. Si le jeune homme semblait s'amuser, ce n'était pas le cas du professeur, qui lui ordonna d'arrêter immédiatement le sort. À contre-coeur, il marmonna _Nox, _et le calme revint.

«Monsieur Mieczysław dont-le-nom-est-trop-dur-à-dire ! » rumina le professeur. «Vous me ferez le plaisir de me faire une rédaction sur le fait d'inventer des sorts loufoques en plein courts et ses éventuelles conséquences pour la semaine prochaine, en plus des devoirs que vous aurez à faire. »

Damian et Daniel dissimulèrent un sourire, puis le cours reprit, cette fois avec Damian, qui arriva sans trop de problème le sort, puis Daniel pour qui ce fut pareil.

Après que tout le monde soit passé, le professeur Kowalski fit revenir la lumière dans la salle de classe.

«Bien. » fit-il en lançant un regard noir au farceur. «Comme vous l'avez constaté, ces sortilèges étaient simples. Nous allons maintenant travailler sur un autre, un peu plus difficile. Le sortilège de lévitation. Quelqu'un peut -il me dire de quoi il s'agit ? »

Un Wodelf leva la main timidement, et le professeur lui donna la parole. «Le sortilège de lévitation permet de faire léviter des objets ou des personnes, grâce à la formule _Wingardium Leviosa_. Cependant on ne peut les faire léviter que verticalement. »

Le professeur approuva, avant de leur apprendre le mouvement circulaire de la baguette pour pouvoir lancer le sort. Ils passèrent le restant de l'heure à essayer de faire léviter des plumes, mais seuls Maria, Damian et Sebastian, qui avait donné la réponse au sortilège de lévitation, parvinrent à les faire voleter, faisant au passage gagner quelques points à leurs maisons. Par la suite, ils durent essayer avec des objets plus lourds mais avaient plus de mal. « _Heureusement que Mieczys__ł__aw n'arrive pas à faire voler sa plume, qu'est ce que ça aurait été s'il le pouvait !_ » se disait Damian.

Ils ressortirent après avoir noté leurs devoirs, s'exercer au sortilège de lévitation et de lire le prochain chapitre du livre.

Damian et Daniel descendirent les deux étages avec leurs camarades, afin d'aller déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent à table, et quelques premières années eurent vite fait de mettre au courant les années supérieures des frasques de leur camarade de maison, ce qui en fit rire beaucoup.

En ayant finis de manger vers treize heures, Damian et Daniel retournèrent dans leur chambre pour poser leurs affaires de cours. Noko accueillit son maître en lui sautant dessus et en lui donnant des grands coups de langue sur les joues.

«Doucement Noko, laisse-moi me relever ! » supplia le garçon. Il se releva tant bien que mal et posa ses affaires sur son bureau. En voulant ranger son livre de Sortilèges, il trouva un livre qu'il ne se rappelait plus avoir prit. Curieux, il le prit et le regarda dans tous les sens. Le livre en lui même était plus petit que ses livres de cours, sa couverture était marron et ressemblait à du papier cartonné. Il le rangea avec son MOW, décidant de s'en préoccuper plus tard, et les deux garçons se décidèrent à visiter un peu le Collegium et les alentours. Ils montèrent donc au dernier étage, le huitième, où se trouvait la salle d'astronomie entre autre, avant de descendre un à un les étages. Le septième étage était réservé aux dortoirs des étudiants, une maison dans chaque aile du bâtiment.

Ils ne s'attardèrent donc pas et passèrent au sixième. Il y avait pas mal de salle de classe, bien évidemment vide, du premier au sixième étage. Au rez-de-chaussée, on trouvait le grand hall, la salle à manger, ainsi que deux autres portes, une qui donnait sur la salle d'habillage, et la deuxième sur la salle de potions.

Il y avait aussi une bibliothèque qu'ils avaient vu au huitième, et une infirmerie, au premier étage. Ils retournèrent à l'extérieur, et trouvèrent les serres de Botanique, le stade de Quidditch qui était pas très loin de la forêt, mais aussi plusieurs terrains d'entraînement, et dans le bâtiment qu'ils devaient contourner pour aller dans le parc se trouvaient les salles de basket, de volley, de handball, ainsi que la patinoire. Le terrain de foot se trouvait à plusieurs mètres du stade de Quidditch.

Damian et Daniel se posèrent près d'un arbre, et comme ils avaient prit de quoi écrire, ils commencèrent à écrire une lettre pour leurs familles, qui n'avaient pas encore eu de nouvelles. Après avoir finit sa lettre, Damian la relut, et plutôt satisfait, la rangea dans la sacoche qu'il avait prise avant de sortir.

Daniel termina quelques minutes plus tard. Alors qu'ils allaient commencer à bavarder, un hérisson avec une tâche blanche sur le front sortit du buisson à leurs côtés, et les regarda d'un air étonné.

«Salut toi ! » sourit Daniel. Le hérisson se roula en boule, plutôt surpris.

«Tu lui as fait peur Daniel.. » fit Damian en levant les yeux au ciel.

«Mais, je n'ai rien fait.. » se défendit le garçon.

Un glatissement dans l'arbre les interrompit. Ils levèrent la tête pour voir un aigle dont le corps était blanc et la tête noir qui les regardait avec un drôle d'air. Les deux garçons poussèrent un cri quand un loup arctique avec les oreilles noires apparut soudainement devant eux, avant de se jeter sur Damian à qui il lécha une joue.

«Noireille, tu n'as pas finit d'embêter les élèves non ? » gronda une voix.

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête pour voir la professeur de français arriver, accompagnée par un cerf qui avait les yeux bleus.

Le loup fit une grimace avant de les laisser tranquille et de retourner auprès d'elle, les oreilles basses.

«Salut Damian, j'espère qu'ils ne vous ont pas fait peur... » s'excusa la française.

«Un peu..ils nous ont prit par surprise.. » bredouilla Damian.

«Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda la professeur en se tournant vers son camarade.

«Daniel.. » fit-il en baissant la tête.

Le loup redressa les oreilles, avant d'aller tourner autour de Daniel, semblant l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

«Vous les connaissez? » demanda Damian.

«Bien sûr. » La française s'approcha et prit le hérisson dans ses mains. «Lui c'est Epidou. Il est très gentil, mais des fois un peu timide sur les bords. Comme il est le plus petit, on le perd de vue plus facilement... »

«On peut le prendre dans nos bras ? » demanda Daniel.

«Qu'est ce que tu en penses Epidou ? » Devant le consentement du hérisson, la professeur le posa dans les bras de Daniel qui le passa à Damian, avant de le reposer.

«Notre ami loup...c'est Noireille. » reprit-elle. « Il est un peu foufou sur les bords.. » Le loup lui tira la langue. «Mais il est très gentil et ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. »

En grommelant après la française, le loup se laissa caresser par les deux adolescents. L'aigle en profita pour aller se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

«Yolougué est souvent le premier à retrouver Epidou. Et c'est rare qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur. » rit la professeur.

L'aigle en profita pour saluer rapidement les deux enfants, avant de reprendre son poste sur sa branche.

«Et enfin, il y a Azubi. » termina-t-elle en frottant la tête du cerf. «Il est adorable, même s'il est un peu timide. »

«Ils sont trop géniaux ! » s'exclama Daniel en allant dire bonjour à Azubi.

«Il y a des jours particuliers où ils sont ici ? » demanda Damian.

La française réfléchit. «Généralement le mercredi dans l'après-midi. Après ça dépend... »

«Est-ce qu'on pourra jouer avec eux ? » questionna Daniel avec espoir.

«Là, ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre...vous êtes d'accord ? »

Les quatre animaux hochèrent de la tête.

«Mais dans ces cas, plutôt vers dix-huit heures. » ajouta la française. «Avant vous aurez vos activités. »

Les deux garçons acceptèrent, puis comme il commençait à se faire tard, ils repartirent en direction du Collegium, alors que le cerf, le loup, le hérisson et l'aigle repartaient vers la forêt. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent à la volière pour pouvoir envoyer les lettres à leurs parents, puis cela fait, ils se rendirent directement à la salle à manger.

C'est en prenant son livre pour commencer ses devoirs que Damian se souvint du petit livre qu'il avait trouvé. Il se décida d'abord à travailler son sortilège de lévitation, en poussant au passage Daniel à en faire de même -Mieczysław étant introuvable- avant d'aller se prendre une doucha chaude et de récupérer le carnet.

Il se mit au chaud sous sa couette et ouvrit le livret.

En première page apparurent sous ses yeux des mots.

«Journal de bord pour le Collegium »

Encore plus étonné, Damian tourna la page et lut ce qui y était écrit, d'une écriture hésitante mais lisible.

_Trois septembre 1998_

_Salut !_

_Je me présente, Damian, pas encore onze ans -mais c'est pour bientôt, si, si !- et là je suis enfin au Collegium śląski ! J'avais tellement hâte d'y être ! Les fées m'ont envoyés à Ziemirbis, mais malheureusement pour le moment, je ne trouve pas de camarades avec qui rester. J'ai l'impression que beaucoup m'évitent, mais pourquoi ?_

_Bref, je suis installé dans ma chambre, avec un huitième et un septième année. Je me dis qu'au moins, l'année prochaine et celle d'après, les deux ne seront plus là, mais il y aura deux nouveaux._

_Vulcain, mon husky, a décidé de dormir avec moi dans le lit... je ne sais pas comment je vais faire quand il aura grandit._

_Bon allez, au lit !_

Damian s'étonna à cause de la date mais aussi du prénom du garçon. Il continua sa lecture. Il apprit que ce Damian là avait choisit Russe en deuxième langue, et qu'il le regrettait, car apparemment le professeur de Russe était un rustre. Le garçon soupira en se disant qu'il n'avait heureusement pas prit cette langue là. Il s'amusa à lire les commentaires de son homonyme sur les cours, et autres, et tomba sur une autre page qui l'intéressa vivement.

_Dix septembre 1998_

_Hej, c'est encore et toujours Damian.._

_En sortant de ma chambre aujourd'hui, j'ai vu que notre professeur principal avait affiché les activités du mercredi après-midi ! En regardant de plus près, j'ai presque sauté de joie ! Il y avait foot, alors bien entendu, j'ai mit mon nom sur la feuille qui était là pour ça. J'espère juste que je vais me trouver des camarades de jeu. Aujourd'hui, un septième année qui est à Wodelf m'a donné un coup de main à la bibliothèque. On a parlé rapidement, et j'ai appris qu'il était dans le club foot de sa maison lui aussi. Il s'appelle Łukasz, et moi je l'aime bien. Apparemment, il est depuis cette année le capitaine de son équipe. J'ai hâte de jouer contre lui !_

_Bon sinon, le rustre de russe nous a donné dix exercices à faire, et mes deux camarades de chambre n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler, je ne sais pas comment je peux travailler dans des conditions pareilles...Enfin j'ai de la chance, Łukasz m'a dit qu'il faisait Russe lui aussi, peut être que je pourrais lui demander de m'aider un peu..._

_Bon j'arrête de discourir sur tout ça, j'ai un moment de calme et des devoirs à faire..._

Damian arrêta sa lecture à ce moment là, et y mit un marque-page pour reprendre la lecture plus tard. Il regarda l'heure et décida de se mettre au lit.

NOM : Furczyk (Fourtchék)

PRENOM : Damian

DATE DE NAISSANCE : 11/11/1987

ENTREE A L'ECOLE DE MAGIE : 03/09/1998

BAGUETTE : Bois de cerisier, écaille de poisson argenté, 28,7cm.

ANIMAL : Vulcain, husky

APPARENCE : taille moyenne, brun, yeux marrons, loyal, sportif, minutieux, capricieux, blasé.

MAISON : Ziemirbis

OPTIONS : LV1 Anglais, LV2 Russe, Potions, Sortilèges, Botanique, Métamorphose, Astronomie, DCFM, Sport, Soin aux créatures magiques, Arithmancie.

EQUIPE DE QUIDDITCH : non.

AUTRES EQUIPES : foot.

METIERS : footballeur, dirige l'équipe de foot de la maison Ziemirbis

AUTRES : -

NOM : Feruga (Fèrouga)

PRENOM : Daniel

DATE DE NAISSANCE : 01/05/1988

ENTREE A L'ECOLE DE MAGIE : 03/09/1999

BAGUETTE : Bois de tilleul, crin de licorne, 28,2cm.

ANIMAL : Jojo, perroquet

APPARENCE : taille moyenne, brun, yeux marrons. Sportif, comique, sociable, bavard, étourdi.

MAISON : Ziemirbis

OPTIONS : LV1 Anglais, LV2 Allemand, Potions, Sortilèges, Botanique, Métamorphose, Astronomie, DCFM, Sport, études des runes, soin aux créatures magiques.

EQUIPE DE QUIDDITCH : non.

AUTRES EQUIPES : foot.

METIERS : footballeur, Auror

AUTRES : -

NOM : Babiarz (Babillache)

PRENOM : Bartłomiej (Bartouomieï)

DATE DE NAISSANCE : 03/02/1989

ENTREE A L'ECOLE DE MAGIE : 03/09/2000

BAGUETTE : Bois de sorbier, crin de cheval ailé, 27,6cm.

ANIMAL : Figlarna, louve étoilé et Kosik, hibou

APPARENCE : blond, yeux bleus, sportif, gentil, sérieux, timide, têtu.

MAISON : Ziemirbis.

OPTIONS : LV1 Anglais, LV2 Allemand, Potions, Sortilèges, Botanique, Métamorphose, Astronomie, DCFM, Sport, études des runes, FA

EQUIPE DE QUIDDITCH : non.

AUTRES EQUIPES : foot.

METIERS : footballeur, Auror.

AUTRES : -


	5. Chapitre 5 : Premiers cours

**Chapitre 5**

**Premiers cours**

La journée de jeudi, les élèves de Ziemirbis eurent les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Mr Siły, leur directeur de maison, de dix heures à midi, avant de prendre leur déjeuner, et de partir en cours d'anglais de quatorze heures à seize heures, où les Ziemirbis étaient avec les Ogismok. Leur professeur était une vieille mégère du nom de Mrs Wanabey. Elle passait son temps à tapoter dans sa main avec un règle en bois, et n'hésitait pas à frapper la table avec au moindre bavardage, faisant sursauter toute la classe.

Alors qu'ils faisaient des exercices pratiques de prononciation, Damian qui était à côté de Daniel encore une fois, le reprit à voix basse puisqu'il prononçait la phrase « I'm a wizard » comme si c'était du polonais. Malheureusement Mrs Wanabey l'avait entendu et s'était approchée de la table des deux garçons et frappa si violemment sur leur table que sa règle se cassa et que Daniel tomba de sa chaise. Damian se retint à grand peine de rire, mais il finit par craquer et laissa échapper un rire qui fit se retourner son professeur d'anglais vers lui. Le polonais déglutit face au regard noir de Mrs Wanabey qui devenait de plus en plus rouge, prête à exploser à tout moment.

« Tous aux abris ! » fit Mieczysław en se cachant sous sa table.

Les triplés et quelques autres suivirent son exemple alors que leur professeur ouvrait la bouche et la refermait sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte. Enfin, elle réussit à sortir un son.

« Mr Kasperczyk, vous me ferez le plaisir de rester à la fin du cours ! » hurla la vieille pendant que Damian se faisait tout petit.

« Mais, j'ai... j'ai un cours après. » tenta vainement d'expliquer l'élève de Ziemirbis.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Ton professeur pourra bien attendre quelques minutes ! » continua-t-elle à crier.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix il se résigna et baissa la tête. Mrs Wanabey, satisfaite, retourna à son bureau et le cours se poursuivit.

À la fin du cours, alors que ces camarades sortaient de classe, Damian prit ses affaires et alla jusqu'au bureau de son professeur d'anglais. La vieille femme releva la tête et posa son regard de vieille chouette sur son élève.

« Très bien jeune homme, vous serez collé pour toute la semaine prochaine de lundi à vendredi. Et ce, pendant l'heure d'étude de dix huit heures à dix neuf heures. »

Damian allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais la referma bien vite en voyant le regard qui n'autorisait aucune réplique de son interlocutrice.

Le garçon se dépêcha de déguerpir pour rejoindre son cours suivant, le cours de métamorphose. Heureusement, Daniel avait prévenu le professeur du cours, Mme Pawlowska, de la raison du retard de son ami, et la femme blonde qui devait avoir la trentaine, lui avait juste demandé de s'installer rapidement.

Le cours se passa plutôt bien, malgré le fait que Damian se montrait silencieux même face aux questions de cours de son professeur dont il connaissait pourtant la réponse. Il fut finalement content que le cours se termine et alla presque aussitôt à la bibliothèque au huitième pour faire ses devoirs. Daniel le suivit, un peu surpris par le comportement de son camarade.

« Tu ne veux pas travailler dans la chambre ? » chuchota-t-il alors qu'ils passaient entre les hautes étagères de la bibliothèque à la recherche d'une table où travailler.

Pour seule réponse, Damian haussa les épaules et se concentra sur les livres de la section où il était pour en choisir un. Il alla s'assoir silencieusement à une table libre, suivi par Daniel qui commençait à s'inquiéter, et sortit ses différents devoirs de la journée. Il commença par la défense contre les forces du mal, devant écrire une page minimum de parchemin sur la leçon du jour, les loups-garous. Daniel finit par se résigner lui aussi à faire ses devoirs et préféra commencer par la métamorphose, n'étant pas forcément très calé en créatures magiques.

Ils finirent par ressortir de la bibliothèque une heure plus tard, et voyant que Damian ne disait toujours rien, son ami put enfin lui demander ce qu'il avait. Le garçon soupira et finit par expliquer qu'il était collé pour toute la semaine à cause de la vieille chouette de professeur d'anglais.

« Mais, ce n'est pas juste ! » protesta Daniel. « Tu n'as rien fait ! »

« J'ai pas le choix... » fit Damian, qui avait pas du tout envie de faire ces heures de colle. « C'est la pire matière de toute l'école. Je hais l'anglais ! »

« Tu ne dirais pas ça si on avait une prof plus sympa. » remarqua le jeune Telekski.

Le Tyszan ne répondit rien, puisqu'ils arrivaient à la Grande Salle, où certains élèves et professeurs se trouvaient déjà. Mrs Wanabey ne se trouvant pas encore là, les deux garçons s'installèrent à table sans avoir à se faire tout petits.

Leur camarade de chambre finit par arriver à leurs côtés et s'affala sur le banc en attrapant un bout de pain.

« J'espère que la prof de français est plus sympa que la vieille rabougrie. » lâcha le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

« Elle l'est déjà plus que la prof d'anglais. » assura Damian en coupant son chou farci. « De toute façon on commence demain. »

« Moi j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'on va faire en sport ! » s'enthousiasma Daniel qui venait de reposer son verre de jus de fraises.

« Bah...du sport ! » répliqua Mieczysław.

« Ah vraiment ? » fit Damian en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je pensais qu'on allait cirer le parquet à la main comme les moldus. »

Daniel faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée, alors que leur camarade ouvrait des yeux ronds.

« On va vraiment faire ça ? » s'offusqua leur camarade de maison.

Damian et Daniel pouffèrent de rire avant de répondre en commun accord par un « oui, oui ! ». Le garçon au nom imprononçable fit une tête bizarre avant de prendre une part de gâteau au chocolat.

Les deux amis se servirent également avant de rejoindre l'aile est où se trouvait leur salle commune et leur chambre. Noko sauta aussitôt dans les bras de son maître et lui lécha une bonne partie du visage.

« Noko ! » râla Damian. « Arrête, tu m'empêches de me relever. »

Les oreilles du loup tombèrent et il couina en laissant le garçon se relever et s'essuyer la figure.

Damian posa son sac, prit ses affaires pour se rendre à la douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Il n'aimait pas du tout son professeur d'anglais et espérait que ce serait la seule. Il se rassura en se disant qu'une semaine, ce n'était pas si long après tout.

Ayant finit de se laver, il éteignit l'eau de la douche, attrapa sa serviette qu'il attacha autour de ses hanches avant de sortir pour finir de s'essuyer et se mettre en pyjama. Il remplit au passage la gamelle de Noko, avant de récupérer son MOW et le carnet.

Il s'installa correctement sur son lit avant de mettre en route le petit écran. Il chercha un instant pour trouver ce qu'il voulait, avant de regarder l'entraînement qui avait eu lieu dans la journée. Il remarqua aussi que le match suivant avait lieu samedi à quinze heures. Il se le nota mentalement pour ne pas oublier, puis rangea l'appareil à sa place, avant de reprendre le carnet pour continuer sa lecture.

Apparemment, le Damian qui avait écrit dans le carnet avait lui aussi eu droit à Mrs Wanabey en anglais, mais comme il ne disait rien, il ne s'était heureusement pas fait remarquer. Le garçon rit lorsqu'il lu que son homonyme appelait la professeur d'anglais « vieille mégère rabougrie aux yeux de vieille chouette plumée. »

Le Tyszan était en train de se demander s'il n'allait pas lui aussi écrire ce qu'il se passait pendant ses années de cours, quand un carnet identique à celui qu'il avait dans les mains hormis le fait qu'il était de couleur bleu apparut sur son bureau. Intrigué, Damian le récupéra et en ouvrant à la toute première page, remarqua qu'il était à son nom. Ravi, il attrapa sa plume pour écrire ses deux premières journée au Collegium.

_Cinq septembre deux-mille treize_

_Je suis Damian Kasperczyk, j'aurais onze ans au mois de novembre, et je suis entré au Collegium śląski voilà deux jours de ça. J'ai déjà un ami, Daniel. Les fées m'ont envoyé à Ziemirbis avec lui, des triplés, et surtout un garçon au nom imprononçable ! D'ailleurs Daniel et lui sont dans la même chambre que moi._

_Mes premiers cours ont eu lieu, entre les sortilèges qui sont mes seuls cours du mercredi en fin de matinée, le cours de DCFM le jeudi matin, le cours de métamorphose et le cours d'anglais, on peut dire qu'on commence fort ! Enfin surtout moi...la vieille chouette de Mrs Wanabey a réussit à me mettre une semaine de colle. La poisse !_

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à quoi mettre ensuite, il eut la surprise de voir des phrases qu'il n'avait pas écrites apparaître sur son carnet.

_Salut Damian !_

_Aïe ! Dur de se mettre à dos la vieille mégère rabougrie aux yeux de vieille chouette plumée sur le dos dès le premier jour ! Enfin, tu en verras d'autres !_

Ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des passoires, le jeune garçon chercha un éventuel système dans son carnet, avant de tiquer à l'expression employée.

_Tu es le Damian qui avait écrit en mille-neuf cent quatre-vint dix-huit ?_

Il se sentait complètement idiot à parler à un carnet. Mais son étonnement fut plus grand encore quand on lui répondit.

_Heu..Oui c'est bien moi... Je suppose que tu as trouvé mon carnet de l'époque non ?_

Damian eut un sourire.

_Exactement. Qu'est ce que tu fais maintenant ?_

La réponse tarda un peu à arriver, mais le Tyszan finit par lire.

_Je travaille avec mes deux amis. Je ne sais pas si tu as suffisamment avancé dans ta lecture pour savoir de qui je parle._

_J'en suis qu'à mi-septembre_ écrivit Damian. _Comment ça se fait que l'on puisse se parler ?_

L'écriture devint un peu plus penchée, comme si celui qui écrivait était pressé de dire ce qu'il voulait.

_En fait, ton carnet est relié au mien. J'avais fait des duplicatas pour rester en contact avec mes amis pour qu'on puisse mettre nos journées en commun. Comme ils sont tous les deux plus jeunes que moi, c'était marrant. Et on voulait garder une trace de ce qu'on avait vécu au Collegium avec nous. Moi j'ai fait un duplicata de mon carnet et j'ai laissé la copie dans mon ancienne chambre. Je pense que si tu as voulu un carnet, un nouveau est apparu relié au mien._

Damian ouvrit des yeux ronds. C'était donc possible de faire des copies reliées entre elle pour écrire en commun ?

_Je pensais pas ça possible_ coucha-t-il sur le papier blanc du carnet.

_En magie tout est possible _répondit son interlocuteur. _Au fait, qu'est ce que tu as choisis en deuxième langue ? Pas russe j'espère ?_

Le jeune garçon pouffa de rire avant de répondre.

_Non j'ai choisit français._

_Ah c'est bien ! La prof de français est adorable !_

Le jeune sorcier fit une drôle de tête.

_Comment tu peux le savoir ? Elle doit avoir environ ton âge !_

_Heu _lut Damian _disons que je la connais depuis la dernière année d'un de mes amis. Enfin tu verras bien. Allez il faut que je te laisse. Bonne chance pour tes heures de colle._

_Merci._ Répondit le Tyszan en boudant. _À bientôt peut être._

Le Damian du carnet le salua à son tour avant que le jeune sorcier ne referme son carnet. Il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il se réveilla le vendredi avec beaucoup de questions, mais peu de réponses. Il s'habilla en se demandant s'il devait demander à son professeur de français si elle connaissait le Damian du carnet, et attendit son ami pour aller manger. Les deux amis descendirent donc les sept étages, sac sur l'épaule et leurs affaires de sport prêtes dans un autre sac. Après un bon petit-déjeuner, ils sortirent dans le parc et se dirigèrent en direction des serres. Il y avait un total de six serres, et leur professeur, Mr Las, les attendaient devant l'une d'elle. Il invita les élèves à entrer et à s'installer à une des tables. Les présentations faites, le cours commença sur quelques plantes et leurs propriétés, notamment en potions dans lesquelles ils les utilisaient. Ce premier cours de Botanique était surtout très théorique et ils n'eurent plus de temps pour faire de la pratique, au grand damne de certains élèves.

La cloche retentit, annonçant la fin du cours. Les élèves de Ziemirbis rangèrent leurs affaires de Botanique avant de se rendre au gymnase, dans le deuxième bâtiment. Le professeur leur demanda de se changer, et ils allèrent à l'extérieur, où des balais les attendaient.

« Aujourd'hui et jusqu'à fin septembre, l'activité principale sera d'apprendre les bases du Quidditch. » déclara un jeune homme élancé et d'allure sportive aux cheveux châtains. « La séance d'aujourd'hui sera consacrée au vol. »

Se mettant à côté d'un balai, il tendit sa main droite au dessus du manche et d'une voix ferme, dit le mot « debout ». Il se tourna vers ses élèves en leur indiquant de faire de même en donnant quelques précisions au passage.

Damian eut beaucoup de mal à faire venir son balai, de même que Daniel. Magda, Arkadiusz et quelques élèves des autres maisons réussirent du premier coup, alors que Mieczysław se prit le manche dans le nez, ayant raté en essayant de l'attraper dans sa main droite.

Après plusieurs tentatives, tous les élèves avaient finit par réussir l'exercice demandé, et le professeur continua.

« Maintenant vous enfourchez votre balai, comme ça. » montra-t-il sur son propre balai.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et leur professeur corrigea leur position avant de prendre le sifflet qui pendait à son cou.

« Allez, à mon coup de sifflet, vous tapez le sol avec vos pieds pour décoller, et vous vous élevez de quelques mètres. »

Il siffla et un à un les élèves décollèrent. Mieczysław se retrouva bien vite la tête en bas, n'arrivant pas à guider correctement son balai.

« M'enfin ! » s'indigna-t-il. « Il est nul ce balai ! »

Bien entendu toute la classe avait rit, jusqu'à ce que les garçon réussisse à se remettre à l'endroit, et atterrit en boudant.

Damian lui, se sentait assez mal à l'aise sur le balai. Il préférait largement avoir les pieds au sol. Certains s'amusaient grandement à faire quelques courses, jusqu'à ce que le professeur les fasse redescendre. Lorsque tout le monde fut au sol, il ouvrit une malle de taille moyenne dans laquelle se trouvaient des ballons de plusieurs tailles.

« Bien, maintenant, un peu de théorie. Je vais vous expliquer les règles du Quidditch. Ce sport se joue sur des balais. Chaque équipe est composé de sept joueurs : le gardien, l'attrapeur, deux batteurs et trois poursuiveurs.

Les poursuiveurs jouent avec ce ballon. » expliqua-t-il en sortant de la malle une balle de la taille d'un ballon de foot, rouge avec des creux pour mieux la prendre en main. « Leur objectif est de marquer des points en faisant passer le souaffle dans les cerceaux adverses, que le gardien protège. Il y a trois cerceaux dans chaque camp d'équipe. »

Il prit ensuite une balle noire aussi grande qu'une balle de tennis qu'il figea dans les airs pour éviter un accident.

« Cette balle est un cognard, et ils sont au nombre de deux dans un match. Ces balles foncent sur les joueurs au hasard. Les batteurs sont là pour protéger les joueurs de leur équipe en renvoyant ces balles à l'aide d'un batte, souvent sur les joueurs de l'équipe adverse. Bref, il faut se méfier des cognards. »

Il rangea le cognard à la place qui lui était réservée et prit enfin dans un compartiment une petite balle dorée de la taille d'une balle de ping pong.

« Si vous attrapez cette balle là, vous mettez fin au match. C'est un Vif d'Or. Il revient à l'attrapeur de le retrouver. Quand il attrape le Vif d'Or, il met fin au match et fait gagner à son équipe cent cinquante points d'un seul coup. Cependant, cette balle est si petite et si rapide qu'il est difficile de l'apercevoir. Certains matchs peuvent durer plusieurs jours si l'attrapeur n'a pas eut le Vif d'Or. Des questions ? » demanda-t-il à ses élèves attentifs.

Comme personne ne répondit rien, il reprit le souaffle.

« Dans ces cas, vous allez remonter sur vos balais et vous entraîner à vous passer le souaffle. »

Damian grimaça en même temps que Mieczysław. Il avait déjà du mal à faire avancer son balai avec deux mains, alors avec une seule. Comme le reste des élèves, ils montèrent tout de même sur leur balai, avant de s'élever dans les airs. La première passe que le Tyszan reçut, il fit une embardée et le souaffle lui passa au dessus de la tête, pour foncer sur le nez de Mieczysław. Pendant tout le reste du cours, Damian essayait d'éviter le plus possible de recevoir la balle, car le plus souvent, le souaffle se retrouvait au sol. C'est avec un grand bonheur que le cours se termina enfin pour eux. Le jeune homme alla se changer avec ses petits camarades et se rendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son déjeuner. Il espérait que les cours de vol s'achèveraient rapidement, il n'aimait pas du tout faire ça.

À quatorze heures, les cours reprirent. Daniel et Damian se rendirent au troisième étage, là où se trouvaient les classes de langues, avant de se séparer, Daniel pour aller en allemand, et Damian pour son cours de français. Il retrouva son autre compagnon de chambre et Maria, ainsi que deux Wiatrorz, un Ogismok et quatre Wodelf.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur la professeur qui laissa entrer ses élèves. Comme ils n'étaient que dix, les élèves pouvaient se mettre où ils le voulaient sans déranger personne.

Damian s'installa à une table au hasard, rêvassant de choses et d'autres. Leur jeune professeur referma la porte et se présenta avant de leur distribuer les livres de français, et de mettre en place un petit questionnaire pour connaître ses élèves. Elle leur apprit ensuite quelques mots et phrases en français, en faisant participer chacun des élèves et en les reprenant gentiment sur la prononciation si le mot était mal dit.

Les deux heures passèrent plutôt rapidement, et la sonnerie retentit, indiquant la fin des cours pour les Ziemirbis.

Finissant de ranger ses affaires, Damian prit son temps en s'assurant que personne ne restait dans la salle, avant de s'approcher de son professeur de français.

« Euh...professeur ? » appela le collégien.

La jeune femme sursauta, puis se retourna.

« Damian ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« En fait... je me demandais... si vous connaissiez des gens qui ont été élèves ici dont un qui s'appelle Damian. »

La professeur de français réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Oui. Enfin il n'était plus au Collegium quand je suis venue ici en dernière année. »

« Ah bon. » fit Damian, l'air déçu. « Au fait, vous regardez le match demain ? »

« Bien entendu. » répondit la brune. « Je ne vais quand même pas rater un match des Tyszanie. Allez file maintenant, il y a une classe qui m'attend»

Damian fit un sourire avant de récupérer son sac et de sortir de la salle.

Il était sûr d'une chose. Il préférait le français à l'anglais. Impatient, il partit au septième étage pour laisser un message à Daniel pour dire qu'il allait travailler à la bibliothèque et qu'il pouvait l'y rejoindre s'il le voulait. La semaine se terminait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Attaques étranges

**Chapitre 6**

C'est avec une certaine impatience que Damian se réveilla le samedi matin. Il voulait absolument connaître les activités qu'il pourrait faire le mercredi après-midi. Sans un bruit, il prit son uniforme et partit à la douche. Le bruit de l'eau réveilla Daniel, qui bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de se frotter les yeux et de sortir du lit. Lorsque le Tyszan ressortit de la salle de bains, Daniel lui fit signe de l'attendre pour s'inscrire aux activités et prit sa place dans la salle de bain.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, lavés et habillés, Damian et Daniel sortirent de leurs chambres -dans laquelle Mieczysław dormait toujours- et se rendirent au tableau d'affichage de leur salle de vie.

Daniel, qui était un peu plus grand que Damian, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lire par dessus la tête d'un de ses camarades.

_Activités proposées pour le mercredi après-midi : _

_-Quidditch_

_-Hockey sur glace_

_-Volleyball_

_-Handball_

_-Basketball_

_-Football_

_-Danse_

_-Musique_

_-Théâtre_

_-Dessin_

_-Cuisine_

_Les élèves intéressés doivent écrire leurs noms sous l'activité correspondante._

_Les équipes de sport jouent pendant certains weekend. Les activités comment à quatorze heures et se terminent à dix-huit heures. Les personnes qui encadrent ces activités donneront leurs horaires pendant le premier cours. Les activités débuteront dès ce mercredi._

« Je me demande qui seront les encadrants. » fit Damian qui savait très bien ce qu'il allait faire de son mercredi après-midi.

« Peut être des profs ? Ou alors des élèves ? » proposa Daniel qui n'en savait pas plus. « Tu vas choisir quoi toi ? »

Damian attrapait déjà la plume qui se trouvait à disposition des élèves. « Moi je vais au foot ! »

Il inscrivit son nom et prénom sur la liste avant de passer sa plume à Daniel qui hésita un peu avant de faire de même en dessous de son ami. Le brun reposa la plume avec un grand sourire.

« Voilà ! On sera dans la même équipe comme ça ! » s'enthousiasma Daniel. « On va manger ? »

Les deux polonais se rendirent donc jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée afin de pouvoir prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'ils mettaient à peine leur nez dans leurs chocolats chauds, un hibou se posa en face de Damian et lui tendit la patte à laquelle était accroché un parchemin.

« Feyrul ! » s'exclama le Tyszan en reconnaissant l'oiseau de sa famille. Le jeune homme prit le message avant de le lire avidement. Daniel, lui, avait reçu grâce à sa chouette le journal du samedi, « L'écho de la semaine ». Il arrêta de manger son beignet en lisant un article au milieu du journal.

« Damian » coupa-t-il son ami à sa lecture. « C'est pas ton club préféré ça ? »

Il lui montra l'article qu'il lisait. Le brun attrapa le journal pour mieux lire.

_Attaque magique chez les Moldus._

_L'attaque a eut lieu vendredi après-midi, à Tychy. Plus précisément au club de la ville, le GKS Tychy. Un des joueurs qui sortait en dernier a été attaqué par un vampire et un loup-garou. Krystian Odrobiński a été emmené à l'hôpital magique pour être prit en charge. Sa vie n'est plus en danger, grâce aux sorciers de l'équipe qui sont intervenus juste à temps. _

« Et merde. » marmonna Damian, dépité. « Pas Odro ! »

Une beuglante coupa Daniel alors qu'il allait réconforter son ami.

« Espèce d'idiot ! Tu crois que tes parents ont fait de moi ton tuteur pour entendre que tu as de mauvaises notes et que tu te fais remarquer dès les premiers cours ?! Tu penses devenir un grand sorcier en ne fichant rien en cours ?! Tu devrais avoir honte Thibaut Darko ! Tu fais honte à ta famille ! Ainsi qu'à ma réputation ! » et après un tirage de langue, la lettre s'autodétruit devant les yeux d'un garçon plutôt grand pour son âge, les cheveux blonds en pagaille, qui se trouvait à la table des Wodelf.

Le dit garçon haussa les épaules et mangea son pain au chocolat comme si de rien n'était.

L'attention de Daniel se reporta sur Damian qui semblait être très mal à l'aise.

« ça ne va pas Damian ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. J'espère que Krystian va bien. » s'inquiéta le Tyszan.

« Je ne saurais pas te le dire. Mais ils disent juste que sa vie n'est plus en danger. » fit Daniel.

Damian se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tout de même très inquiet.

« Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » questionna le Katowiczan pour changer de sujet.

« Je...vais regarder le match du GKS... » répondit le jeune homme en blêmissant un peu plus.

Il se sentait si mal qu'il refusa de manger pendant tout le petit-déjeuner.

« Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? » s'inquiéta Daniel en voyant qu'il n'avait rien avalé.

Il reçut pour toute réponse un soupir. Puis on entendit un cri dans la grande salle.

« QUOI ?! »

Cela fit sursauter Daniel qui tomba à la renverse. Damian releva la tête vers le cri.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Ils veulent tuer les joueurs de mon équipe préférée ! Je vais leur montrer de quel bois je me chauffe ! »

Et Thibaut, car c'était lui qui avait hurlé cela, se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle. Cependant, il ne put pas sortir. Un des professeurs lui barrait le chemin. Et il s'agissait du professeur de français.

« Thibaut, je pense que tu ferais mieux de rester ici. » déclara très calmement la française.

« Pas question ! Ils ont besoin de moi ! » s'exclama l'élève de Wodelf.

« Il y a déjà des sorciers dans l'équipe, le sais-tu ? Dont un qui travaille avec la police magique et deux Aurors. » expliqua la jeune femme.

Thibaut fit la moue, il ne supportait pas qu'on touche aux joueurs de son club préféré.

« J'aimerais au moins savoir comment il va. » finit-il par dire.

La professeur sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« Vient me voir aux alentours de dix heures, dans mon bureau. » puis la française se retourna vers Damian. « Et toi aussi Damian. Après tout, ça te concerne aussi. »

Le polonais hocha de la tête silencieusement, pendant que Thibaut partait en direction du grand escalier de pierre pour retourner à son dortoir. La jeune femme soupira et finit par sortir elle aussi de la salle.

Daniel jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son ami.

« Tu as eu des ennuis avec la prof de français ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nan. Juste que... elle supporte aussi le GKS Tychy. » expliqua Damian.

« Tu crois qu'elle m'acceptera si je viens avec toi ? » fit Daniel.

Le Tyszan haussa les épaules, il n'en savait rien. « Viens, et si jamais elle ne veut pas, tu m'attendras devant la porte. »

Les deux garçons remontèrent dans leur dortoir. Noko était sorti dans le parc pour se faire un tour, Galaxie était sur son perchoir en train de se reposer, et Noisette dormait tel un bienheureux dans sa cage, les restes d'une coquille de noisette autour de lui. Mieczysław n'était plus là, enfin réveillé et sans doute au petit-déjeuner.

Damian prit quelques affaires pour faire ses devoirs, en plus de son MOW, qu'il rangea dans son sac, avant de redescendre au troisième étage, car il était déjà l'heure. Le garçon blond du petit-déjeuner était là lui aussi, un air un peu inquiet peint sur son visage. En voyant Damian, il lui demanda.

« Hé ! Selon toi, elle nous veut quoi la prof de français ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua Damian. « Peut-être nous donner des nouvelles. »

« Tu es pour le GKS Tychy aussi ? » s'étonna Thibaut.

« Bien sûr ! J'habite pas très loin du stade ! » fit le jeune Tyszan.

« La chance. » marmonna Thibaut. « Moi je peux jamais suivre les matchs... »

La phrase du Wodelf étonna Damian, il pensait que le blond était déjà allé voir quelques matchs.

« Au fait comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Thibaut. » se présenta le jeune homme.

« Moi c'est Damian. » répondit le Tyszan. « Et voici mon ami Daniel. »

Ils ne purent dire autre chose que la porte s'ouvrit.

« Vous êtes en avance. » remarqua la jeune professeur.

Daniel se tortilla sur place, mal à l'aise.

« Professeur, est ce que Daniel peut rester avec nous ? » demanda à la place de son ami Damian.

« Bien sûr qu'il peut. » répondit la française en souriant.

Elle les laissa entrer et les invita à s'assoir dans la pièce qui se trouvait après la salle de classe. Un bureau se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, une cheminée éteinte contre le mur en face de la porte. Il y avait aussi une bibliothèque sur laquelle s'entassaient des livres en français et en polonais.

« Bon alors... vous vouliez des nouvelles de notre Krystian national c'est ça ? » fit Melle Tournier en s'asseyant sur sa chaise en face des élèves.

« Exactement ! » fit Thibaut. « S'il vous plait. » se reprit-il.

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le demander à Łukasz, il vous répondra mieux que moi. » finit-elle par dire en prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette au dessus de la cheminée qu'elle lança dans les flammes qu'elle venait d'allumer avec sa baguette qui devinrent vertes.

Bientôt dans son bureau ne se trouvaient plus quatre personnes, mais onze. Thibaut poussa un cri en reconnaissant sept des joueurs du GKS Tychy, Daniel fit des yeux ronds et Damian fit un sourire timide.

« Salut toi ! » s'exclama Kamil en reconnaissant Damian.

« On peut dire que ça faisait longtemps. » renchérit Daniel en riant.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir pour rien. » fit la française en levant les yeux au ciel.

« On sait. » marmonna le capitaine de l'équipe qui avait perdu son habituel sourire et semblait plus pâle que d'habitude.

« On est contents de te voir aussi Lénaïc. » rit Bartosz.

« Allez les jeunes. Demandez leur. » fit la française aux trois élèves. « Mais pas tous en même temps. »

« Vous êtes vraiment des sorciers ? » s'exclama Thibaut, n'en revenant toujours pas.

Cette question fit au moins sourire les Tyszanie, avant que Damian -le grand- ne réponde « Bien sûr, sinon on ne serait pas là. »

« En fait..on aimerait savoir...comment va Odro. » fit le Tyszan à sa place.

Les sept sorciers soupirèrent.

« Pas très bien, comme vous vous en doutez. » avoua Remigiusz.

« Il a été mordu par un vampire, et un loup-garou non transformé. » expliqua Bartek.

« Du coup, il se trouve à l'hôpital magique pour le moment. » grimaça Łukasz.

« Il pourra rejouer quand même ? » s'inquiéta Thibaut.

« On ne sait pas trop. Tout dépendra de son état quand il sortira de là bas. » fit tristement le grand Daniel qui était d'habitude joyeux.

« Lénaïc ? » demanda Kamil.

« Quoi Milka ? » répondit la professeur.

« Justement, tu n'aurais pas du chocolat ? » rit le surnommé Milka.

La jeune femme se retint de rire avant de chercher dans son tiroir.

« Bien sûr que j'en ai. » fit-elle en sortant le précieux sésame de son bureau. « Mais c'est pas pour toi Kamil, c'est pas du Milka. »

Le footballeur bouda dans son coin en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante que ce n'était pas possible de lui refiler des supportrices pareilles, alors que la jeune femme partageait le chocolat en plusieurs morceaux pour en donner à tout le monde.

Le moral remonta un peu grâce à ça, et finalement, plusieurs des joueurs se préparèrent à repartir, puisqu'ils devaient se préparer pour le match qui avait lieu à quinze heures.

« Oh bah non ! » bouda Thibaut. « Vous voulez pas rester manger ici ? »

Il fit une tête de chat potté, jusqu'à ce que les sept se sentent obligés d'accepter.

« Yes ! » fit le blondinet en faisant tournoyer son poing en signe de victoire. «C'est trop génial ! »

« J'oubliais presque de vous présenter Thibaut et Daniel, puisque vous connaissez déjà Damian. » rit la française. « Thibaut est pour le GKS Tychy lui aussi. »

« On avait cru deviner. » fit Bartosz.

« J'ai faim ! » se plaignit Kamil qui avait du chocolat autour de la bouche.

« Comme toujours ! » firent en choeur le reste de ses coéquipiers.

« Désolée Kamil mais le repas est toujours à midi. » rigola la seule fille de la pièce.

« Mais heu ! Mon corps d'athlète a besoin de se sustenter ! » essaya-t-il de l'amadouer.

« Arrête de te plaindre espèce d'estomac sur pattes ! » le sermonna Remigiusz. « On dirait que Czupi t'a déteint dessus ! »

« Gna gna gna. » déclara le footballeur, vexé.

« Arrêtez de vous chamaillez comme deux gamins et venez avec moi aux cuisines, il faut que l'on prévienne les elfes de maisons qu'ils auront sept couverts en plus à remplir..enfin huit. » se reprit-elle en jetant un œil à Kamil le gourmand.

Elle invita les trois élèves à se relever et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le sous-sol pour aller en cuisine. La jeune professeur demanda donc aux elfes de maison s'il était possible de rajouter quelques couverts à la table des professeurs, pendant que Remigiusz, Bartosz, Bartek et Łukasz retenait Kamil pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur la nourriture.

Finalement, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Les plats apparurent dès midi, et le premier à se jeter dessus fut Kamil, comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, sous les yeux désespérés de ses coéquipiers, interrogateurs de Damian et Thibaut, amusés de Daniel.

Après le repas, il fut rapidement l'heure de partir pour les sept footballeurs, qui promirent qu'ils se reverraient bientôt et qu'ils donneraient des nouvelles de Krystian s'ils en avaient.

Damian, qui avait bien mangé cette fois, partit faire ses devoirs, un peu plus rassuré, et regarda le match via son MOW avec Daniel, qui voyait pour la première fois un match de foot de sa vie.

Après que le GKS Tychy ait gagné de justesse deux à un, Damian coupa le petit engin et le rangea précieusement. Il avait hâte d'être à mercredi pour commencer les activités.


End file.
